


We've Got You Now

by Blue_Equinox_2



Series: We've Got You Now Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breeding Kink, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Glass Ceiling, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader is an Omega, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, authority kink, bonding to save a life, bottom reader, everyone lives in the compound and is happy, f/m - Freeform, first real attempt at writing smut, hurt reader, m/m - Freeform, reader pretends to be a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Equinox_2/pseuds/Blue_Equinox_2
Summary: Working in espionage as an agent for SHIELD has its perks: traveling the world, cool technology, amazing coworkers. Working in espionage as an agent for SHIELD also has its drawbacks: hiding your secondary gender for the sake of your job sucks.When a mission takes a turn for the worst and you find yourself in the middle of the forest, with an oncoming heat, no backup, and angry alphas on your tail, you really wish that you weren't good at your job. You wished that you could be the coddled and dotted on omega that an alpha (or two) would take care of. Instead, to all of your friends you're a beta.When Steve and Bucky come to your rescue, the cards may be out of your hands. All you can hope for is that at the end of the mission you'll still have your job and your friends. But what you end up getting is worth so much more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Phil Coulson & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: We've Got You Now Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701382
Comments: 129
Kudos: 1200





	1. Chapter 1

It was never easy for you, pretending to be something that you weren’t. But in your specific field of work, secondary gender was just a word on a document. Medicine and chemicals could take care of erasing whatever you were, and morphed you into what you needed to be. 

There were drawbacks of course, like only having those closest to you knowing that you’re truly an omega, while all of your coworkers and work friends had no idea that you were anything other than a calm and collected, self-assured beta. 

But being in the espionage workline, being a beta without heats or the appeal of a dominating alpha was an advantage that just couldn’t be looked over. Sometimes you wish that you weren’t as good at your job as you were because then you could be the omega who got cuddles and praise, got dotted on and knotted on a regular basis, but it wasn’t who you were. 

Although omega rights had progressed immensely, there was always the glass ceiling, double layered for you, if not tripled because of your young age, female primary gender, and omega secondary gender. Being a beta at least erased the most important barrier in your way to being a successful agent at SHIELD. 

Which is how you find yourself in god knows where exactly, in a safe house tucked away in the woods of some snowy country. Wounded nonetheless, with your heat coming on because your bag had been lost in a fight a few days ago, which means no suppressants and it’s too risky to expose yourself in the small town that you had passed yesterday to get some emergency heat stallers. 

So you make do with what you can, you check the security of the safe house, and deeming it up to par, let yourself relax for the first time since the solo mission began two weeks ago. 

The quite significant gash on your leg desperately needs to be taken care of, but with your heat approaching and your inner omega stirring, the idea of pain isn’t nearly as tolerable as it normally is. So instead you walk around the house that’s more of a cabin and pull all of the blankets off of the bed and cough when the dust flies off of them, clouding in the air. It’s not exactly nesting material, but it’s going to have to do for now. You get lost in your thoughts as you pull all of the extra bedding out of the storage closet. A few extra pillows and some blankets are packaged so they’re not covered in dust and your chest hums quietly in happiness.

_ God, I really wish I had passed this onto someone else. Maggie wasn’t doing anything this month, why hadn’t she been put on this assignment?  _

Your thoughts turn slightly sour as you put the nesting materials on the ground in the living room and kneel down and start arranging them in a small circle. You push the couch closer to the fireplace and then the chair cornered to it to give your nest the semblance of two solid sides. 

Your leg throbs and you involuntarily let out a whimper as you stand up, the wound still slowly bleeding. You know you can’t put off stitching it up anymore and filled with dread, head shakily to the bathroom where a very detailed first aid kit will be located. 

Sure enough there’s a suture kit and you grab it with shaky hands, not happy with what you’re about to do to yourself. 

In the silence of the very empty cabin you shakily open the suture kit and pick out the smallest needle with the thread that’s going to hurt the least being tugged through your skin. 

Just as you hold the needle with a shaking hand, your secure line cell phone rings and you startle, dropping the needle onto the towels spread out underneath you in the bathroom. 

With trembling hands you pick it, not bothering to check the caller, there’s only a few people it could be anyways. What you weren’t expecting to hear was the deep baritone of a familiar alpha wash over you. 

“Decided to go camping doll?” Bucky’s voice sinks into your bones although you’re hundreds of miles apart. 

“Hilarious Barnes. I know that you guys used to do that crap back in the middle ages in some forests in Germany, but we’re a little beyond that now. I’ve got four solid walls around me, so take that.” You lean back against the wall, and let your head ‘thud’ as you close your eyes and pretend that he’s here with you.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you millennial. Pick on the old man. But seriously, how are you holding up? The computers telling me that you’re at a safe house? Where’d you lose the trail?”

You debate what to tell him, what the professional beta agent would say, or what your omega wants to beg for. 

Before you can let your omega instincts compromise your classification, you talk into the phone, “I’m okay. Lost them about 20 miles west of the cabin. The snow should be covering my tracks so they’ll lose my direction soon if they haven’t already.” Your voice shakes a little and you reprimand yourself, you have an image to maintain and aren’t about to jeopardize your future because your heat addled brain is slowly taking over. 

“You sure that you’re really okay?” The concern in his voice almost coaxes a whimper out of you because you certainly aren’t okay, and you want anything other than to be in the predicament you’re in. 

You have to take a deep breath before you respond, “Yeah Buck. It’s just a little cold in here, I haven’t gotten a fire started yet. And before you ask, it’s a gas fireplace so they won’t have the opportunity to track my smoke signals you geezer.” You toss a bit of sass at him, hoping to throw off his well-placed concern. 

“You just get funnier every time you open your mouth, sugar.” 

His voice is so smooth and you can almost convince yourself that he’s talking to you out of the desire an alpha has for an omega rather than strictly a friendship. “I try. Can you patch me through to Coulson? I’ve got some arrangements to go over before I go-”  _ stitch myself up and nest. Dear god I just want to curl up in my nest and sleep. _

“Sure thing, but...you’d tell me if something was off right?”

So you hadn’t gotten rid of all of his worry then. You move on to plan B, instead of cute and playful you revert to your beta persona which is quickly slipping away as you talk to the alpha you have a crush on. You imagine his warm body and firm muscles as you spar together, his stormy blue eyes as he smiles at Steve, his scent as you all pile onto the couch for movie nights, his gentle touch as he carries you to bed when you fall asleep-

With a gasp that you poorly cover as a cough you falsely admit to him, “Yeah, you’d be the first person I’d tell.”

“Okay doll, I’ll see you in a few days then.”

He still sounds skeptical but does patch you over to your mission leader and you take a deep breath. It’s okay now, Coulson knows about your secondary gender, you can tell him how deep in shit you are and he’ll help you. 

“Coulson here.”

The first real words out of your mouth are, “Please get me out of here.” You choke on a tiny sob at the relief of not having to hide your pain anymore. “Coulson  _ please _ ! I’m going into heat and- and-,” You do start to cry then, “and they took my pack and I don’t have any suppressants and there aren’t any in the cabin and I can’t stop it.  _ Oh god,  _ Coulson please help me.”

“Okay, heat isn’t that big of a threat. It’ll be uncomfortable but we’ll get you out in just a few hours,” His calm demeanor helps your immediate fear to subside and your crying dies down to a few tears and whimpers, “how long has it been since your last heat? And is there anything else that I need to be aware of?”

You speak in between deep, wet breaths, “Y-yeah. Um...it’s been seven months. And I’ve got a cut on my leg, about seven inches long and two wide. It’s- it’s pretty bad Phil.”

You hear him swear under his breath and can easily imagine him pacing his office, “You’ve gone seven months without a heat? Regulation is ten weeks maximum! And your leg? How deep is it and how long has it been bleeding for?”

“I’m sorry” You whimper before you look down at your leg resting next to the stitches kit, “It’s deep, they had some-” you look up to the ceiling to get rid of the nausea that threatens to make you sick, “they had some nasty knives. I can’t see any muscle, but there’s a lot of blood. There’s so much blood.”

Your omega side wanted to curl up and go to sleep, cry, and be cuddled at the same instant, but only one of the desires is possible, so you break out into tears again.

As you cry you’re dimly aware of some noises on Coulson’s end of the line and hear him shouting at someone about privacy and confidentiality and he tells them to get out of his office. You hear a low growl that could only possibly come from someone really pissed off. Before you work yourself into hysterics over your leg and your heat, Coulson speaks to you again. 

“Okay, listen up. We’ve got some agents coming to collect you. I need you to check in with me or one of the authorized personnel every half hour until they get there. Not negotiable agent.”

You find yourself nodding your head at the command, it’s much easier to follow commands when you’re feeling more like an omega than a beta.

Using a softer voice Coulson praises you, “You’re so brave. It’s going to be okay omega. You did such a good job for us. You’re going to check in with base and you’re going to patch yourself up and get comfortable until we can get to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” You want to call him ‘alpha’ but you can’t, he isn’t the one you want. He isn’t  _ either _ of the alphas you want. 

You hang up after you confirm your plans again with Coulson and lean back against the bathroom wall. Your mind wanders to the two alphas you do want, and even though you can't have either of them, mostly because they’re bonded together against all social norms.

Steve has two different personas, his Captain personality, and his Steve personality. His Captain persona is domineering and everything your omega begs for in an alpha, but Steve is sweet too. You see it in the way he cares for Bucky when he’s had a rough day. You see Steve’s gentle smile as he picks up babies and visits hospitals. You see through what many people can’t, you manage to find the real Steve beneath layers of public appearances and alpha posturing. The real Steve you imagine would carry you bridal style everywhere you asked, would bring home roses on a Tuesday, and would make sweet love to you as he whispered sweet endearments into your neck while he ran his teeth over his bond mark. 

Bucky is different than Steve in his own ways, but no less alluring and prime-alpha. Bucky has been to hell and back, and yet he still manages to be charming and easily give away his affection. Bucky has his rough days that haunt him, but you don’t believe that he could ever hurt anyone he cared about on purpose. Bucky is the perfect compliment to Steve’s gentle domineering touch, he has absolutely no problem with kissing Steve stupid in the middle of the common room or throwing his bond mate over his shoulder as he walks down the hall with the bedroom as a clear destination. Bucky keeps his emotions guarded around everyone except for a select few, of whom you were included, which makes your omega flare with pride at being accepted by your desired alpha. 

You shake your head though. There were only two problems. 

One, they’re bonded, and happily at that. While alpha duos have some of the highest breakage rates, they’ve managed to defy a lot more in their lives than some statistics. 

Two, they both believe that you are definitely a beta. Without a doubt. For the sake of your work in the field, it’s easier that your teammates don’t worry about your well being while fighting, and it makes undercover work easier when the alphas on the team aren’t worried about your health and mental stability.

But reason defies you as your first cramps start to appear from your heat and you stare down at the needle and thread. You long for the alphas to hold you close and for them to patch you up, instead of making yourself do it while you’re already in so much pain. 

But they aren’t coming, so you sterilize your leg and get to work, pretending that you aren’t an omega and that you’re an independent beta who doesn’t need reassurance to stitch herself up. 

The needle hesitates over the edge of the wound before you place it right on your skin, the slight pin-prick already making you feel light headed and desperate for comfort. With a deep breath, you push the needle swiftly through the skin and gasp as it slides through and comes out the other side. You then push the needle under the skin on the other side of the wound until it comes out above your skin and on the opposite side of the wound. 

You let out a deep sob as you knot off the first stitch and snip the end of the thread. Then, placing the needle slightly below the first completed stitch, you do it again. 

Each stitch is more painful than the last and thirteen stitches later you’re gasping as tears flow steadily down your face as blood trails down your leg and onto the towels on the floor. 

Your hand trembles so hard it takes you three tries to make yourself put in another stitch. At the prospect of still having to close more than half of your wound, you start to cry in earnest. You can’t bring yourself to push the needle through your skin again when your inner omega is practically screaming in distress. You’re able to smell more accurately now that your suppressants have worn off and the combined smell of you own hurt and fear, and the copper tang of blood floods your nose. 

You lurch to the toilet, pulling tightly on your partially stitched wound, and promptly throw up your meager lunch that you had eaten earlier on the run. 

After you take a few minutes to pull yourself together, you haul yourself off of the bathroom floor, leaving the bloody mess as it is. 

On shaky legs you walk step by limping step towards the living room where your attempt at a nest is waiting. A fog settles over your mind and you’re slowly losing touch with your brain and body. 

You manage to turn on the fireplace before you ungracefully fall to the ground and crawl into your nest. The blankets don’t smell comforting, but more like plastic and as unsettling as it is, you’re beginning to care less. 

Your nest is pitiful and your tears return as your leg throbs. What starts out as small tremors throughout your body turn into full-body shudders within a few minutes. Your heat cramps swoop in with a vengeance, and all you want is the comfort of an alpha. Two, alphas, both of whom are not coming to save you and will never desire you the way your biology demands. 

The thick cloud of fog envelopes you entirely and your body starts to shut down as the minutes tick by. You can vaguely hear your phone ringing but can’t remember why that would be important or who would be calling you so often. If they need something they should just leave a message and you’d call them back after you took a short nap. 

Eventually you close your eyes and pull your nest in around you closer to try and get rid of the constant shaking, but if anything it only intensifies. That, combined with the cramps of a suppressed heat over due by several months has you disoriented and you can't think clearly. 

Your crying has stopped and eventually the coldness in your bones drains away and everything starts to feel like a dull buzz. The only thing that signifies the passing of time is the vibration that your watch has every hour on the hour. 

You desperately want to sleep, but there’s something nagging in the back of your brain that warns you not to. That sleeping right now is dangerous. That if you fall asleep, you might not wake up. 

But despite your best efforts, your eyes finally shut and stay shut as the grey cloud turns black and unconsciousness washes over you. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What ends up waking you up is the loud, incessant pounding in your head. 

Sitting up in your nest and trying to shake off some of the fog, you slowly realize that the pounding isn’t just in your head, but is coming from the front door. In a split second you try to pull yourself out of the tangle of blankets that you’re surrounded in to reach for your gun, but you don’t have the strength to push the blankets off of you. And you don’t remember where your gun is. Or your knife. 

But you still try valiantly to get yourself up and at least into the bathroom which has a locked door. Your heat addled, fuzzy brain supplies to you that it’s too soon for an extraction team, so whoever is at the door isn’t someone you want to be spending time with. 

Just as you get your legs underneath you, several gunshots ring out and the door is kicked in. Suddenly there’s a trio of soldiers standing in the kitchen, guns raised and pointed at your prone figure. You quite literally tremble in fear. 

You’re not stupid, you’ve pissed these guys off and you’re in the middle of an incredibly intense heat, and by the pungent smell coming off of all of them, they’re all alphas. In your state, there’s only one way this is going to end for you.

One of the men, the one that you had flirted with while trying to get information a couple of nights ago, rips his mask off and inhales. He closes his eyes and groans, low and deep. You imagine that he’s taking in your scent and the smell of your slick that is now coating your thighs. The thought of an unwanted alpha touching you brings a rancid smell to you scent. 

You take a step towards the bathroom and suddenly one of the other alphas lunges towards you. He grabs your forearm and tugs you off balance so that you fall back into his chest. Panic makes your lungs seize as the realization of what they’re going to do to you sinks in. They’re all going to have their way with you and then they’re going to kill you. You start to cry, unable to do much else as your body responds to the prominent alpha scent, telling you to mate with this alpha, even though he’s not the one you want. 

You feel like your body is betraying you as you feel another stream of slick slide down your inner thigh. 

The alpha spins you in his arms and he growls, “Aww, look at you, trying to run from us. Now why are you doing that when you need us so badly?” The alpha trapping you has wild eyes that glint with danger and promise lots of pain. 

You struggle against them and try to remember where your gun is.

“Don’t be like that, omega, in fact, I think that you should be on your knees for us,” with a voice of steel that you’re helpless against he commands, “Kneel”. 

You drop like a stone, knees slamming hard, and pulling on your stitches. 

You don’t want this. 

_ You don’t want this.  _

The first alpha gets down on one knee and gently wipes your tears away, making you flinch away, and shushes you, cooing sickeningly, “That’s it omega. You just needed someone to listen to, don’t you? Someone to tell you what to do. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you. Make sure that you’re knotted just like you need.”

Your mouth tries to form words but he commands you again, “Silent”, so you stay quiet despite the scream that’s bubbling in your throat. 

The other two alphas come over and stand around you, making sure that if by some miracle you could move, you wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

“Kneel up,” his voice is rough and sharp and his breath reeks, nothing like what you imagine Bucky or Steve would be like.

You obediently follow his command and raise your body up, your leg starting to bleed again at the sudden movement. He kicks your knees apart with a heavy boot, and circles your body. Brandishing the knife that gave you your leg wound, he slices off your clothing, leaving you naked and vulnerable on the floor, helpless to stop any of them. 

“Fuck, she’s looking pretty grey Gavin.”

Three pairs of eyes rake over your naked frame and you tremble in position. The haze is coming back and it’s making everything hard, even getting enough air into your lungs. Logically you know what’s happening, all omegas were given proper orientation training, even you: you’re in shock. 

Between the sudden heat that’s several months overdue, the stress of the mission, the leg wound, and your petrifying fear, it’s not really a big surprise. 

The alphas come to the same conclusion, but this doesn’t stop them. Instead the alpha, whose name is apparently Gavin, just smiles even larger. “Perfect, she won’t be able to do anything other than squeal when I’ve got her bouncing on my dick.”

The other two men look more skeptical than Gavin, one of them speaking up hesitantly, “We should take her back to the boss, if we don’t get her stable she’s gonna croak and we won’t get anything worthwhile from her.”

Gavin walks behind you and you can hear the telltale jingle of him undoing his belt. Bile rises in your throat and you can’t help but vomit on the rug. 

The third alpha looks appropriately concerned as he adds in, “She’s really fuckin’ sick man. Let’s get her out of here.”

Gavin snaps at them as you hear him stomp around in his boots and shove his tactical pants down around his knees, “You don’t like it, then go stand outside. She’s got a couple of hours in her still, just enough time for us to have some fun, ain’t that right sweetheart?”

He turns your head, which rolls limply in his hands and places a disgusting kiss on the corner of your mouth. 

Tears run freely down your cheeks. 

The other two alphas grab their guns and trudge outside, leaving you in cruel hands. 

You screw your eyes shut as you feel the alpha’s large erection rub up against you. You don’t get any indication that he’s going to smack you, but there’s a sudden bloom of pain across your ass, and then another. Another. The pain feels so wrong and filthy coming from him. You do your best to not cry, to not give him that satisfaction, but another hit wrings out a sob from your lips. You feel more than hear his laugh, his rough, clothed chest pressed up against your heat-fevered skin. 

“It’s okay slut, your alpha’s gonna give you a nice, fat knot to make you feel better. I’ll take real good care of you.” With a grunt he situates his knees far apart, and consequently presses your legs open further since he’s kneeling between your own stance.

You feel his hot breath against your neck, your scent gland you belatedly realize. He’s going to put his mark on your neck. If you could fight back, you would, because there’s only two marks you will ever want on your skin, and this alpha’s bite is not one of them.

You feel his teeth graze your soft, sweaty skin and shudder, anticipating the sharp pain that will bind you to him. 

And then he’s scrambling away from you, shoving you forward and you fall limply to the ground as bullets tear holes in the walls and there’s angry, dominating voices yelling at one another.    
Then everything is silent and you feel two strong arms carefully pick you up from your sprawl on the rug in your own vomit. You smell alpha and weakly try to push them away, they’re different alphas, even more have come to hurt you. 

But instead of hard, unyielding voices, you hear a soft, distressed rumble, and then you’re passed to the other alpha who also seems upset and angry, but, not at you. Then their scents make their way through the thick cloud that’s in your head and you can smell them. One smells like leather, sunshine, and morning newspapers, and the other smells like caramel, gun oil, and spice. 

They’re here. 

Steve and Bucky came for you. 

A large, caring hand cradles your head and you struggle, but manage to open your eyes to see concerned grey eyes staring back at you. 

“Oh  _ thank god _ . It’s okay sweetheart, we’re here now. We’re gonna take care of you, get you out of here.” Bucky steps closer and leans in pressing his nose right up against your throat, and even while being in the midst of shock, you know that that’s something he shouldn’t be doing. But instead of him pulling away, you feel Steve duck his head down and nuzzle up against your neck too. You whimper, and it can’t be mistaken as anything other than an omega calling for her alphas in the midst of heat. It’s a weak whimper because doing anything is so hard, but it’s there and the arms around your body hold you tighter. They both growl, low and menacing when they can smell the other alphas on you but Steve abruptly pulls away, as if startled by his reaction, and then Bucky does too and they share a wide-eyed look. 

You see the moment in their eyes when the pieces settle into place and  _ they know. _ They know without a doubt that you’re an omega.

Bucky takes a step back and it feels like a piece of your heart shatters. He bends down and stands up with some of the blankets from your nest held in his hands. He looks angry, but he also looks hurt. “I thought that you were gonna tell me if things went sideways.” His voice is laced with disapproval and disappointment, and it cuts right through you.

Steve cuddles you to his chest as he growls, “Buck, not now!”, and you close your eyes and try not to cry. You’ve made your alpha, your  _ not-alpha, _ mad. 

The blanket that smells like plastic is draped over your naked body and it makes you whimper pathetically. You don’t want to smell anything other than Steve and Bucky. 

But they don’t want you, and it makes you feel two inches tall. 

Steve looks at your face, crumpled in rejection, and then looks at Bucky. They have one of their non-verbal conversations and Bucky breathes out deeply before running his hands gently over your head, and you nuzzle into his touch. They might not like the fact that you’re an omega, but you can’t help it. You’re in the throes of heat and even having them near you, their protectiveness and unfairly decadent scents are making you slip further under.

Bucky’s voice slides over you like a slow stream over rocks, “I’m sorry sweetheart, I just got so worried about you. They had...had their fuckin’ hands on you. I’m not mad at you sugar, not at all. Me ‘n Stevie are so happy that you’re safe with us. We’ve got you now.” he brushes your sweaty hair out of your eyes and when he thumbs away your tears, his stormy sea eyes look at you and you swear that you could happily drown in their depths.

Your words are slurred, but you need them to know, desperately need them to know that even though you’re an omega and in heat, you hadn’t wanted those other men. “I-I didn’ want’em. Tried ta push’em off...off ‘a me, but they...too strong. Jus’ want’d ‘em ta leave me ‘lone.” Thinking about how close you were to being bonded to that alpha makes your breath stutter and Steve looks down at you, his concern growing with every passing second as tears overflow from your eyes.

He gently starts rocking you in his arms, swaying back and forth as Bucky moves in closer too. Steve pulls you in closer to his warm body, which is nice because you’re starting to get really cold since the cabin door is wide open. 

“Oh honey, we know. We know that you didn’t want ‘em. You’re our good girl. Didn’t do anything wrong at all. Me and Buck are here now and we’re gonna take good care of you. Nothing to worry about.”

Except there is something to worry about, because the fog is starting to take over again and you’re really too exhausted to warn them about your delirious state not being just heat-induced.

After several heartbeats and shallow breaths that aren’t bringing you enough oxygen, Steve brushes his nose over your throat again and you gasp because of  _ how right _ it feels. You can’t have this, and they don’t want it, but for whatever reason, the universe has granted you this small thing and you grab onto it, clenching Steve’s uniform in tight hands, knuckles turning white with the need to not let go. 

Bucky tucks the plastic smelling blanket around your frame in Steve’s arms and then his nose is also back against your neck on the opposite side from Steve and he doesn’t just rest it there, he gently drags his nose across the expanse of your throat and inhales deeply, letting out a deep groan that makes another wave of slick cover the apex of your thighs. Which in turn makes both of the alphas groan. 

Bucky pulls back and gently taps your cheek, prompting you to open your eyes, and when had they even closed?

As he talks to you, you decide that his voice is so much better when he’s standing right next to you and that it’s too difficult to focus on his words. When his voice stops, you open your eyes, and when had they closed again? You try your best to focus on him and you feel Steve gently, and then more determinedly, shake you in his arms, and you want to tell him to knock it off because you’re exhausted, but your tongue is too heavy to speak and forming words seems too complicated. 

“Come on doll, you’ve gotta keep those pretty eyes open for me, yeah? I need ya to look at me, okay?” You head lolls against Steve’s chest, you don’t mean for it to, it’s the goddamn  _ shock _ that’s doing it, but you can’t warn them because your body is refusing to cooperate. 

“Buck, does her skin look a little off, like its grey?”

The alphas look at your exposed skin and Bucky takes one of your hands and turns it over, inspecting your fingernails and palm. 

“Shit, we’ve gotta get her back to the jet. Now.” There’s ill disguised fear in his voice as he rushes to get his words out, “She’s got maybe half an hour before she’s gonna need a hospital Steve.”

You hear Bucky moving around then feel more blankets being pulled around you. The warm house that smells like angry alpha and omega heat is left behind as the super soldiers take off at a sprint for the quinjet, your body jostled every step and your leg protesting the movement.

The trip isn’t overly far, but maybe that’s because you don’t manage to stay awake for nearly any of it. 

You feel when Steve puts you down on a stretcher that Bucky has pulled out from under one of the floor panels. Then Steve’s warm, solid body is gone and you whimper at the loss. You desperately want your alpha back. 

“Shhh, it’s alright babydoll, Stevie’s just gettin’ the medicine that we need to give you. It’s gonna help make you feel a little less woozy. Make you all better.”

You decide that if you’re going to die, here with both of the alphas near you, it isn’t a horrible way to go. 

You barely hear Steve rummaging through the medical supplies but you do manage to catch his frantic shouting and then the other alpha leaves you, gently shushing you as he jumps up and starts to look through the med bags too.

“Not here-”

“What are we gonna-”

“Steve...if it’s not here-”

“I can’t do that Buck”

“Have to-”

“You do it!”

“-trusts you more”

“Call Coulson.”

That’s the last thing you hear before the blood in your veins turns icy cold and your hearing fades into a high-pitched buzz. The last of the tension in your body leaves and you lie limp on the stretcher. In an instant there’s a warm body standing on either side of you and Steve has a phone held up against his ear but you don’t know what they’re saying or why. His normally beautiful face goes pale and he hands the phone to Bucky, hands shaking. Steve crawls onto the stretcher with you, Bucky guiding him, and his warm weight on top of you makes you feel light. His blue eyes disappear from your line of sight and you can just barely feel his warm breath right above your scent gland on the side of your neck. 

Bucky grabs onto your limp hand tightly and just as you lose consciousness you feel Steve’s teeth sink into your neck, a bright, sharp pain in a haze of grey dullness. 

Underneath your alphas, your eyes roll into the back of your head and you lose all touch with reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being bonded to Steve is the absolute best thing that's ever happened to you. And the absolute worst. Because it's Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. Both, never just one. So if you've only got one bond, you convince yourself that Bucky doesn't want you, and if Bucky doesn't want you, then Steve will leave you too. It's a cruel trick: to get so close to what you've wanted for years just to be denied.  
> But the alphas haven't let you down yet, and they don't plan on starting any time soon.  
> Decently heavy angst with a more decent (hopefully) splash of smut.

When you imagined being bonded, it was definitely under different circumstances. Not that you often let yourself have those thoughts, because for all practically anyone knows, you’re a beta. You let yourself imagine a large, soft bed with tons of throw pillows and your desired alphas leaning over you, one on each side as they kissed up your neck and would gently bite at the skin over your glands, a promise of what they would do to you. You imagined that they would take you apart slowly, piece by piece before shattering your definition of pleasure as you knew it and then locking you to their bodies. Then they would simultaneously bite down, one mouth on each side of your throat, and they would make you theirs, and them yours. 

You would all be together, complete each other, bonded until death. Breaking your bonds would never even be considered and you would proudly wear both marks on your pale throat, a statement that your alphas knew you were an omega, and that you were _their omega._

But as the fog dissipates and leaves your head, you know that this isn’t your fantasy first and foremost because there’s only one dull throb on your neck instead of two. And while your heat does make you more emotional, this time when you’re upset, it isn’t the hormones’ fault. You wanted two bites, a matching set of their claim on you, and the knowledge that for some reason, you only have one makes you feel like broken shards of glass. 

It’s Bucky and Steve. Steve and Bucky. They come in a pair, and everyone knows it. So the only reason that Steve would have bitten you, and not Bucky, is that they don’t really want you.

Lying on the stretcher you can feel that you’re not alone. There’s a giant, warm body that’s holding you close to his side. Steve’s scent is wrapped around you, although it’s slightly different, a barely detectable hint of your own scent that you barely even know yourself. But you get a pang in your chest about how _right_ it smells, the two of you mixed together. 

Steve’s chest starts up a deep, reassuring rumble that you feel throughout your body and it helps to calm you down to an extent. It isn’t until he starts to whisper sweet reassurances into the top of your head that you realize that you’ve been whimpering and your body has been producing distressed pheromones.

You finally open your eyes and are greeted with the concerned, sky blue eyes of your new alpha.

“There you are gorgeous, you were startin’ to worry me, I was thinkin’ that it didn’t take.” Steve keeps his voice soft and his eyes trace over your face, landing on your neck which has his mark on it. 

All you can think about is that if you had been a better agent, had been more prepared, had fought harder, been faster, that none of this would have happened. You would still be a beta to Steve and Bucky and you wouldn’t be wearing one of their marks. Now that you had Steve’s mark all you wanted was Bucky’s too, but instead of getting both, you’ll have to break the bond with Steve because he and Bucky are already together. 

You don’t know how you’re going to go through the process of bond reversal. As terrible as it is, you wish that the alphas would have let you die instead of making you go through this: being so close to what your biology needs to let you live happily, and then being denied once granted a taste of it.

Steve’s large fingers wipe away silent tears that you weren’t aware of and he gently questions you, “What’s wrong? Does anything still hurt?”

You shake your head, not trusting your voice right now.

“I know that somethin’s wrong sweetheart, c’mon talk to me, please?” He looks genuinely concerned, and it hurts, because of course Steve would only do it out of the goodness of his heart. He wouldn’t know that his life-saving bonding was pulling you apart at the seams. There’s no way for him to do anything about it either, because he’s already found the love of his life, and you’re just a good friend, nothing more. 

You shut your eyes and push yourself reluctantly out of his embrace. You can already smell the beginnings of distress on Steve which inevitably brings Bucky back to the cargo area from the cockpit. 

You already know the answer, but you ask it anyways, needing to hear them say it, “Why?”.

Bucky sits down on the very edge of the stretcher, and there isn’t really enough space for you and Steve, let alone all three of you, but the alphas sandwich you between their large bodies that are radiating warmth. 

Your still cold fingers trace the sore bite mark on your neck, and they’re joined by even colder metal fingers that soothe the ache from Steve’s bond site. 

Bucky actually sounds hurt when he murmurs, “You were dyin’ baby. We couldn’t just let you go when we could do somethin’ about it. You understand right? We weren’t tryin’ to hurt you or anythin’, but we couldn’t just let you die.”

Your eyes clench shut even tighter when Steve adds in softly, and almost remorsefully if you didn’t know better, “I’ll...I’m willing to break it off once you’re fully better and...have been checked out by a doctor. I know...um, that it’ll take some time to wear off, but-”

Bucky leans over you and you’re startled to hear Steve’s breath hitch. You open your eyes and look up to see them clutching at each other, Steve’s head buried in Bucky’s neck as Steve shakes with quiet crying.

You’re horrified with yourself for making them feel so distraught. “Steve…”

Your blond alpha talks to you from his place in Bucky’s arms, “It’s okay. It’s okay, we knew what you might want. I...I knew what I was doing, I'm so sorry that I had to do this to you. I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

You’ve never trusted your omega instincts very much because of how much you’ve pushed them down for practically your entire life, but here, in the jet with the two men you absolutely adore crying over the pain that they think that they’ve caused you, and the pain that you’ve caused them, you decide to take a single chance and trust your instincts that Steve is sad, no, _heartbroken_ over the fact that he thinks you want to break your bond. The new, barely-there feeling of Steve in your mind and body is telling you that breaking the bond is the last thing he wants, but he thinks that he’s hurt you. 

He’s trying to be brave for you. 

You decide to be brave for him.

Your voice is soft, but you move your hand so that it’s carefully cradling Steve’s cheek and resting against Bucky’s chest, “What if…” you take a steadying breath and continue, whispering quietly, “What if I don’t want to get rid of it?”

Steve’s breath hitches and Bucky pulls his head back to look at you. His grey eyes clearly hold a threat of, ‘don’t do this if you don’t mean it’. You swallow around the lump in your throat and nod at the brunet alpha. 

His face morphs into a cautious grin and he cradles Steve’s head with one hand as his flesh hand strokes your cheek, looking at you with what can only be described as hesitant wonder and joy.

After a second Bucky lets go of Steve to cup your face in both of his hands, tracing over the contours of your soft skin. Steve wipes his face with the sleeve of his uniform which must hurt a bit, but the hopefulness in his eyes makes you give him a small smile in return. 

Your blond alpha looks at you and lies back down on the stretcher, pulling you up against his body completely. 

The scents in the air quickly turn into those of happiness and love rather than the sadness and distress that had permeated the jet. 

Steve is tripping over his words and he blushes as you giggle, a little high off of your heat hormones that are coming back full force now that you’re healthy again and out of impending organ failure from the shock. 

You can never understand why omegas back in the 1930’s and 40's couldn’t see how amazing Steve was, even if he was sick and frail. To you he’s a bubble of laughter and a light of guidance, and it doesn’t hurt that he smells like your grandparents’ house. He’s got the brightest smile that reaches his eyes when he’s genuinely happy, and to have him smiling at you makes you think that you can be a good omega for him, that while you love him already, maybe he loves you too.

“You really mean it? Not just doing it because you feel like you need to?” Steve has that little bit of doubt in his voice that you quickly squash as you bring his fingers to your throat and place them over your bond mark. 

“I’m positive _alpha_.” The title slides easily from your lips and you can instantly see the darkening of his blue eyes, and you can even smell the protectiveness and love that Bucky is putting out. 

“Oh thank god, I wasn’t so sure that I would be able to break the bond. I mean like...I mean that I absolutely would if you wanted me to, but now that I’ve got you I don’t think that I’m gonna be able to let you go.”

Bucky stands up off of the stretcher and you start to worry, what if he feels like he’s being rejected? But he holds your hand and doesn’t move any further away, and you get an explanation when Steve pulls you underneath his body, supporting his weight on his forearms, but still caging you in under him in a traditional protective, calming embrace. Then Bucky guides your arms around Steve’s back and he climbs onto the stretcher and lays down next to you on his side, facing you and your alpha.

Bucky’s enticing caramel scent rolls over you and you groan a little, feeling your stomach clench with cramps. Your eyes open comically wide as you look at Steve, worried that he’ll be mad at you for scenting another alpha. Logically you know that the pair are bonded, but now you and Steve are bonded, and the rapid change in hormones can throw both alphas and omegas off alike in protectiveness. 

But instead of seeing anger, you see what could be another spark of hope in his eyes. 

“I know that this is a lot, I know, I really do. But I’m already bonded to Buck and I know that he’s pretty gone on you. Do you think that maybe you’d want to...you know?”

Bucky self-consciously chuckles from his spot next to you and pushes himself up to kiss Steve’s bright red cheek, “He’s tryna’ ask if you’d consider wanting to bond with me too sweetness. And he ain’t wrong about it either. I’ve been tryin’ to spend more time with you for months now doll, tryin’ to see if this was somethin’ you might want.”

The ‘yes’ is out of your mouth before your brain can even catch up to what’s happening.

Bucky bows his head down and tilts your head to the side and oh-so gently presses the lightest of kisses on the unmarked scent gland. 

“That’s where I’m gonna mark you babydoll. Soon as this heat rides itself out I’m gonna get you to officially be mine. Mine and Stevie’s omega. ‘Till then I’m gonna help you through it, take real good care of you. Show you how good an alpha can feel.” 

A shudder runs through your body at the promise behind his words, but you don’t want to go through this heat without him being yours. “I don’t want to wait Buck,” you plead.

“I know sugar, but your heat is startin’ to take over and the last thing that I want to do is force you to make a quick decision while you’re like this.”

You roll your eyes so dramatically that it rivals Tony and muster as much patience as you can. You understand him not wanting to push you, but he also doesn’t know just how long you’ve been wanting the duo. 

“James Barnes, I know that you’re an old man, but I thought that you had picked up on some 21st century science. All of the ‘heats make omegas go crazy stuff’ is bullshit. Yeah, it makes me want to throw myself into your bed but that’s mostly because I already wanted to do that on my own, and it certainly doesn’t mean that I can’t make decisions, especially in the early stages. Trust me when I say that I’ve wanted you for longer than you know.”

Bucky looks properly scolded, but not changed in his decision so you try again, pleading with him and opening your eyes wide, tilting your head to the side so your neck is exposed in a blatant display of submission.

“Please Bucky. I feel like I’m halfway to perfect with Steve, but it’s missing you. It’s never been just one of you, I want you both. Can’t you feel it too?”

Bucky breathes out over your neck and runs his nose over the soft skin as he’s figured out that it makes you needy like nothing else and promises, “Yeah doll, I feel it too. But not here, not like this. I need you to be a good girl for me and wait until we’re back in our room. Then I’ll make you mine.”

Your scent spikes over his words and you know that both alphas can smell it by the way Bucky grins against your throat and how Steve lowers himself onto you just a little bit more, letting his erection press into your thigh, letting you know that your heat isn’t going unnoticed by him.

“Which part of that got you goin’ baby? Was it the part where I told you to be good for me?” 

Another shudder runs from your head to your toes. 

Bucky’s voice has dropped low and seductive as he rasps, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You really wanna be our good little omega, don’t you?”

Your breath feels caught in your lungs as the dual scents of alpha arousal float in the air. You plant your feet on the stretcher and try to push yourself up before you let out a pained yelp and drop your body back onto the small mattress. Both alphas are instantly looking for a threat before Steve rolls off of you and sits up to look down at your leg, which you had honestly forgotten about through all of this. 

“While...when you and I were just laying down, after I bonded you, Buck gave you some pain medicine and stitched you up. He’s no plastic surgeon or anything but it’ll be fine until we get back to the compound. The painkillers are helping with the heat cramps too, they’re gonna start coming back pretty soon since we couldn’t give you too much of the medicine while you were in shock. ”

You look at Bucky who seems a little distraught and reassure him, “It doesn’t hurt too much Bucky. I’m okay. And I’m pretty lucky to be with two alphas who’ll help with the cramping.”

“I’ll carry you anywhere you need to go,” Steve promises, his voice drops into a deep alpha rumble as he scents you again, “and I’m more than willing to help with your heat.”

Just like you had imagined, you think to yourself as you whimper high in your throat, filled with excited anticipation.

Bucky leans over you and brings his face so close to yours that his breath fans over your lips. ‘He looks beautiful’ you think, as your soon-to-be alpha gazes down at you. A blush floods your cheeks as you wonder exactly what other parts of him might be just as perfect, patches of skin that have always been hidden by clothing, not for you to see. Your arousal quickly comes back and Bucky leans in over your un-marked skin and inhales, a satisfied rumble in his chest telling you that he likes the way you smell.

His flesh fingers trace under your eyes and then over your lips as he tentatively asks, “Can I kiss you, doll?”

You nod your head, hair fanned out on the mat underneath you like a halo. His red lips press down against yours and fireworks go off behind your eyes. You kiss softly, letting him take the lead, and when he gently bites and tugs on your lower lip, you gasp, and he takes advantage of your open lips to deepen the kiss. He’s kicked Steve off of the stretcher because you feel the other alpha stand up, but then Bucky is pressing as much of his weight as he dares onto your body, and the feeling of being properly claimed and protected is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. 

You give yourself over to the brunet alpha and aren’t disappointed. When you can’t catch your breath anymore, Bucky backs off, pupils blown so that only a sliver of his grey irises are visible.

While on your suppressants your pheromone reception and processing had been greatly impacted, so you were still able to tell a person’s secondary gender, but weren’t affected by it like an unsuppressed omega would be. 

But now, with the last of the suppressants being flushed from your body by the rampant heat, you can smell Steve and Bucky, and not just their natural scents, but you can pick up the more distinguished and hidden scents, like how your heat is starting to send Steve into rut, with Bucky not too far behind his mate.

Right now, the cramps aren’t too painful, but you can feel the low grade fever coming back to your skin and your stomach muscles clenching every few minutes. With your alphas by your side, you’re aroused, and not hurting or delirious yet, which makes you want to make the most of the situation. 

One hand reaches out to Steve which he grips tightly, and the other loops around Bucky’s neck and pulls him down onto you. Not even attempting to be subtle, you roll your hips up against Bucky’s body and are delighted to feel his hard cock against your hip.

Bucky lets more of his weight rest of your torso and takes your hand from around his neck and pins it to the stretcher above your head groaning, “You keep that up doll and we’re not gonna make it to mine and Stevie’s bed, and that’d be a cryin’ shame ‘cause I want to make you the best damn nest you’ve ever had.”

Your eyes sparkle with the promise of a proper nest. With pillows and blankets that don’t smell like old detergents and plastic. You can already imagine the lights turned off in your alphas’ bedroom with only fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, and so what if that’s the nest that you’ve dreamed of since you were a teenager? You can’t help but think that your alphas will make your every whim and desire come true. But even with the promise of the perfect nest with your alphas, it doesn’t stop the arousal from growing by the second within your body. 

One of them is going to have to take the heat’s edge off for you if you’re going to make it to the compound with your head still on your shoulders. Steve seems to realise this because he kisses your forehead and softly declares, “It’s okay beautiful. We know that it’s starting to get bad, how about you let us make it better?”

You let out an involuntary whine, you’ve always wanted Steve and Bucky, and before them, really any alpha to know that you were an omega and to have them take care of you. Your omega side doesn’t want to have to be strong and independent all of the time, she wants to be dotted on and taken care of, loved and pampered. God you want to be made sweet love to and then roughly knotted, you want to _belong._

You’ve spent so much of your life pretending to be a different second gender just so that you could be promoted and get to your current job, but now you wonder why you’ve spent so long pushing down your real desires when they feel this good being fulfilled. 

Steve starts up a placating rumble in his chest and you calm down as your alpha soothes you. 

You look at them both with wide, slightly dazed eyes and nod your head begging, “Please, please alphas, I want to be yours.”

Bucky sits up and you whine, but he hushes you and starts to strip off his uniform, and dear god, is there a place on his perfectly sculpted body that isn’t pure muscle and lightly tanned skin?

Steve traces patterns on your sternum, warm, talented fingers drawing on your skin as you both watch your love get undressed down to his boxers before he climbs on the stretcher and Steve pulls back to get out of his uniform too. 

When the brunet pulls back the blanket that’s been covering you the entire time, the cool air in the jet feels amazing against your heated skin, but Bucky’s even hotter frame sets your body on fire in the best way as he pulls the blanket over both of you and turns you on to your side, stitched leg pulled over his own.

“ _Ah,_ Bucky, feels so good.”

Bucky smiles so sweetly at you, and rubs your noses together in his old-fashioned way of scenting an unbonded omega. But you’re both beyond that point now, so you push your nose straight into his scent gland on his neck and inhale. His caramel and spice with that hint of gunpowder scent goes straight to your groin and it isn’t helping to hold your heat back at all, but you decide to just give up and give in to what your body wants, and it may be the best decision you've ever made. 

Bucky groans against you and slides his metal hand between your bodies to grasp your breasts as Steve slides up against your back, also only in his boxers. Trapped between your alphas, high in the sky, you thrust your chest towards Bucky and your ass back towards Steve who hisses in your ear as your bottom comes in contact with his cock, and _dear god is that from the serum?_

Steve is _very_ well endowed and your eyes must look dazed because both of your alphas laugh at your expression.

Bucky kisses you on the lips and smirks when he feels Steve thrust against your ass, pushing you up against him, “I’ll let you in on a secret doll, he may have been a skinny ass punk, but he was never lackin’ in size where it counted.”

“Shuddup Buck”

Bucky snickers and kisses you breathless as you squirm in place, wanting his metal hand lower on your body, preferably much lower and between your legs to be exact. 

Pulling away from his lips, you take a deep breath, catching the oxygen that Bucky had stolen from your lungs. Your head lolls back against Steve’s shoulder and his teeth line up with the mark he left on you when he saved you. 

He growls as his teeth sink in lightly, biting down just enough to send a sharp spike of pain down your spine that pools as pleasure in your gut. You can smell your own blood as Steve licks over the wound he’s reopened. 

The bond can take up to two weeks to fully settle in before you’ll be able to feel each other’s emotions but you have the feeling, the instinct, that your body is just waiting for Bucky’s mark to start making the neural connections that will tie you permanently to your alphas.

Bucky gently rubs one nipple as Steve reaches around and rubs your other, making you writhe in place between them as they set to turn you into a puddle of goo before you all get back to the compound.

Just as you’re about to start begging, Steve’s hand abandons your nipple and Bucky takes over for him as he trails his fingers down the side of your body, ending with him cradling your hip and running his thumb over your hip bone.

“Do you want this sweet omega? You want to be our good girl and do what we say? Want us to take the pain away?” Steve murmurs against your skin as Bucky kisses up your throat.

You whine and twist as much as you can before both of the alphas move closer and pin you completely between their bodies, not letting you move at all.

“ _Please_ alpha. I’ll be good, let me be good for you. Steve, Bucky, _Alphas_ please let me-”

Steve shushes you gently, not letting you get too worked up as he affirms, “Yeah sweetheart, you’re our good girl. You’re so sweet for us aren’t you? So you’re gonna stay still and let us make you feel so good, just like we want, right?”

With that, Steve’s hand dives in between your legs and immediately starts to caress your soaked lips, teasingly swiping around your clit as you make your body stay as still as possible, even though you can’t stop the tremors of pleasure that are making you shake.

His large, warm calloused fingers rub around your soaked and plump lips before he teases a fingertip into you, only to pull out and repeat his movements.

Steve pulls your lips apart and traces his fingers around your clit, never directly touching it, and just as you go to whimper, he presses down forcefully on the bundle of nerves. Your body goes stiff and your eyes roll back into your head as you hear both of your alphas chuckle.

Bucky kisses your open, slack mouth as you take deep shuddering breaths. His flesh hand leaves one breast and then his lips attach to your nipple, rolling it delicately between his teeth and then tugging sharply, making you cry out.

Neither of your alphas let up on their glorious torment, instead they seem to try even harder to bring you to the edge of your first orgasm. Steve’s fingers dip into your slick core and he grinds his palm against your clit. 

Your blond alpha groans in your ear as he starts pumping two fingers in and out of your wet warmth, “Wanna be my good girl, omega?” when you frantically nod he kisses the side of your head and commands, “then rub that sweet ass back onto my cock, gorgeous.”

It feels conflicting, to pull your body away from Steve’s playful fingers and push your ass back into his pelvis, but you do it to please . 

“ _Ah, god,_ yeah, just like that sweetheart. Just like that. _Oh, yeah,_ yeah. You’re so good to me, such a good girl.”

Bucky’s mouth pops off of your breast and he starts leaving a trail of kisses across your collarbones. His kisses are sloppy and he stops a few times to suck hickeys on your pale skin, tenderly kissing the bruised flesh before moving his mouth a few inches and making another one. You squirm against his mouth when Steve thrusts forward as you rock back and Bucky nips your skin between his teeth in reprimand, reminding you to stay pliant for them as they bring you closer and closer to release. 

Steve starts to let out grunts each time your bodies move together and Bucky looks at his mate and asks, “You think you can get off just like this Stevie, from ruttin’ up against our gorgeous omega? I bet she’d love it, knowin’ that she’s so good that you don’t even have to be inside of her to pop your knot, wouldn’t you baby?”

Tears of pleasure roll down your cheeks and your eyes have nearly no color visible, swallowed up by your blown pupils, “Yeah Buck, I wanna be good for my alpha.”

Steve groans and starts to thrust his fingers even faster which in turn rubs his palm up against your now very swollen and tender clit, chasing his own release as he tries to get you off with him. 

Bucky slides his mouth up your neck and bites down, almost hard enough to break your skin, over your unmarked gland as his fingers leave your nipples and trail lower, swatting Steve’s palm away and putting all of his attention on your clit, giving you even more stimulation. Tears form in your eyes from how good they’re making you feel and you start to shake as you feel the coil in your stomach start to tighten. 

Bucky’s cold metal fingers are unforgiving as they roll your clit between them and then start to rub determinedly in tight circles. 

Your breath is catching in your lungs every time Steve’s thrusts push your forward into Bucky’s hand and further onto his own fingers which are buried so deep in your pussy. 

The constant pleasure quickly has you right on the edge and Steve is right there with you. 

“Alphas, I’m-I’m gonna cum..I’m so close, please let me. Please let me cum!”

Steve is beyond words, but Bucky coos at you, urging you on, “Of course you can sugar, you can cum. Cum for your alphas, show us how much you love it.”

Bucky slips one of his own fingers into your warm, wet pussy, and the sudden feeling of both of your alphas thrusting into you tips you over the edge. Your eyes open wide, staring at Bucky as he smirks, and inserts another finger, stuffing you so full, and not relenting his punishing pace as your body shakes, trapped between your alphas. 

A gush of slick makes your thighs slide against each other, and makes it easier for your alphas to keep working their fingers into you.

You whine high in your throat and feel Steve tense behind you before he gives a full body shudder and pulls your hips back onto his clothed cock as the waves of your orgasm turn sharply into oversensitivity and you squirm, mewling and begging to get your alphas to stop their sweet torment. 

Steve pulls his fingers out first, and then Bucky slowly, tantalizingly, draws his fingers out and raises them to your line of sight. You blush in embarrassment as he wiggles them a little bit to show the wetness and the strings of slick that stick to his fingers before he opens his mouth and lewdly slides them past his lips. 

The brunet alpha groans and it turns to a low rumble as you watch in exhausted rapture. He pulls his fingers out with a ‘pop’ and then he’s leaning over you to kiss Steve, sharing your taste with your bondmate. 

“Goddamn baby,” Steve rasps, one hand moving from your hip to turn your face towards him, “have you ever had a taste of yourself before?”

You stutter in shocked arousal, choking on your words, “N-no, I...no”

Steve’s dark, blown eyes trail down to your lips and then he’s pressing forward, pushing his lips onto yours and licking into your mouth as his tongue dances with yours, sharing your own wetness with you. The sharp, slightly bitter taste surprises you, but it’s not as bad as you had expected. 

Steve releases you from the kiss and you both breathe the same air deeply. “So sweet, taste so good,'' he murmurs. 

Bucky brushes his fingers over your side lightly, making your skin burst out in goosebumps as Steve kisses across the back of your shoulders. Your body slowly stops shaking and your muscles relax and you go limp between the alphas. Their bodies support yours and the sweat on your skin doesn’t go cold as their body heat keeps you comfortable warm. 

You all take time to come down from your highs, but you realize that Bucky never came. Doubt surges through your veins. He said that he wants to bond you, but doesn’t he _want you?_

You know that you’re nothing special. You’ve got some softness to your sides and one of your breasts is a bit bigger than the other, what if Bucky doesn’t want your body? After all, he’s already bonded to the definition of physical perfection. 

Compared to the absolute sunshine that seems to radiate off of Steve, you’re a stormy rain cloud that’s always on the horizon, just waiting to ruin something good.

Your mind races, reminding you that this is the first time you’ve ever been with an alpha as yourself. As an omega. What if you did it wrong? What if you didn’t act like a proper omega would have? Bucky and Steve may live in the 21st century now, but they were both raised in a time where omegas were much more respectful and had very different roles, even in the bedroom. 

You’re not enough. You’ve never been enough. 

You’ve clearly messed up somehow and Bucky is just being too nice to point it out.

You don’t have a lot of experience as being your natural secondary gender and it makes you cringe. Bucky must have decided that he wants a _real_ omega, not some liar who knows how to be a beta better than an omega. It’s wrong, it goes against nature to be something that you’re not, and Bucky has to realize it now: that you’re nothing but trouble, not worth the time and effort to be what he wants from another bondmate.

You’re dreams fall apart like a sand castle slowly crumbling. It couldn’t possibly have lasted forever, no matter how hard you had tried. But you had hoped that it would last a little longer than this. You selfishly wanted these alphas to take care of you and hold you tight, never to let go

You turn your body so that your back is to Bucky and you bury your face in Steve’s chest as skepticism and emotional irrationality rampages in your mind. Normally the hormone rush leaves you feeling blissed out from an amazing orgasm, but right now your body is shaking, chest heaving trying to breathe properly, and distressed tears flow steadily down your cheeks. Steve quickly picks up on your mood swing and the quinjet starts to lose it’s happy, content sex smell, and is replaced by despair and hopelessness.

You’re able to smell it, his anxiety is like vinegar, as your alpha starts to worry, rubbing his large hands over your naked back. 

Steve asks, “What’s wrong? What’s got my omega all worried?” He rolls you underneath his own body again, mindful to avoid putting any weight on your leg, and blocks you in, shutting out the rest of the world. 

How are you supposed to admit to your alpha, that his bondmate has to be rethinking this situation? Instead of answering you turn your head away from Bucky and look at the blurry grey sides of the quinjet. You’re too scared to answer Steve. Too scared to tell him what he has somehow missed. Because as soon as you point it out, Steve is going to realize how you aren’t good enough for them. He’s going to leave you all cold, alone, and embarrassed to deal with your heat while he and Bucky ignore you all the way back to the compound until they can escape and you can slink to your room to deal with your body. 

Bucky slides up next to you and touches your cheek softly, but abruptly pulls back when you flinch and choke on a sob.

Steve looks at Bucky’s stricken face, and it looks like you’ve just slapped him.

Bucky sits up and moves as far away from you as he can on the stretcher, which admittedly isn’t very far. “Sweetheart? I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.”

You choke out a meager apology, “I’m sorry I don’t know what to do. I promise I can learn though. I’m sorry alpha.”

You can hear the confusion in the silence that follows. Steve and Bucky don’t say anything, but Steve presses his warm body against yours and where it felt comforting before, it now feels oppressive. 

You may not know how to be a good omega, but you’re a decent beta and right now you want to be alone to face Bucky’s rejection. You put your hands over your face and cry quietly into them. You should have known that this was all too good to be yours. 

Steve tries to pry one of your hands away from your face to look at you, but you just cry harder so he lets you be with a defeated sigh. When your alpha speaks, its filled with hurt, and _dammit you’re hurting him again._

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know what to do’ and that ‘you’ll learn’? Hmm? Tell me, please?”

Your voice is hoarse, but Steve’s tone is authoritative and you’re not overly compelled to fight his light command. “I wasn’t good enough. I couldn’t...I didn’t...I tried, I’m sorry alpha!”

Instead of letting you wallow in your misery, Steve keeps pressing you to find an answer, “What weren’t you good enough at omega? You were so brave waiting for us in the safehouse, and you’ve been so good for us. Why do you think that you’re not good enough?” This time his voice holds a definite command. It’s soft and careful, but it’s undeniably there. 

You choke on your own spit and have to turn to the side to cough, Steve gently rubbing circles into your back until you can breathe again. 

You risk a look at Bucky, and he’s moved from the stretcher to sitting on the benches that line the side of the quinjet, covering his legs with an emergency blanket. His eyes are red and puffy like he’s tearing up, and he’s hunched over on himself, staring at the ground. 

Steve brushes a few strands of hair from your face and asks you again, “What do you mean?”

You tear your eyes from Bucky and clench them tightly shut, not wanting to see the rejection that Steve will soon hold in his eyes too. “I wasn’t good enough for...for _Bucky.”_ You stammer on the brunet alpha’s name and cringe at yourself. “I didn’t do it right, ‘cause....”

Suddenly you’re being jostled and your eyes fly open to look up into Bucky’s grey eyes that are so close and staring right at you. He tenderly cups your wet cheek and carefully brushes your tears away.

“Sweetheart, what did I do that makes you think that you’re not good enough?” He asks, begging for an answer. “I promise that you’re absolutely perfect in every single way.”

You cry for a little while, thinking about every way you are most certainly not a perfect omega “It’s nothing, it’s my fault-”

Bucky sighs in defeat and runs his metal hand through his hair while he looks at Steve, “I told you that I wasn’t good enough for an omega Steve. For fuck’s sake she’s not even mine yet and I’ve already sent it all to hell. She’s scared to even look at me! And I don’t even know what I did!”

Bucky lets go of your cheek gently from where he’s been gently cradling it, and he grabs his pants from the floor and he trudges to the cockpit.

You immediately start to cry in earnest now, a pang of pain in your chest and a lump in your throat. Steve sits up and cradles you in one arm while he props himself up with the other, shouting to Bucky’s retreating back.

“Bucky! This isn’t how we deal with problems! Get back here so we can talk!”

You wipe the tears from your eyes and cling to Steve, hoping that against all odds Bucky will come back. His frame stills but after a second he keeps walking and each of his silent footsteps feels like the end of your brand-new relationship. 

“Buck, please. I can’t do this without you. Don’t walk away from me again. Don’t walk away from _us_.”

Even with your runny nose you’re able to smell a rare scent coming from an alpha, even more elusive in your field of work: fear. Steve’s scared. Bucky must smell it too because he pauses after a few more steps. The brunet only turns around when Steve whispers, “ _Alpha, please._ ”

Tense seconds pass as the brunet alpha decides your futures. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand over his face before turning around.

Steve’s words get Bucky to slowly walk back to the stretcher where he caresses Steve’s cheek and kisses his forehead oh so gently, “I’m sorry. I’m not goin’ anywhere Stevie” he vows, “I’m never goin’ anywhere without you ever again sweetheart.”

You feel Steve lean into Bucky as they share a delicate kiss and you feel a flare of hope and love that isn’t yours as Bucky lovingly lines his teeth up with his mark on Steve’s neck and oh so gently bites down. You’re feeling both Steve and Bucky through Steve’s bond with you. 

They share a silent moment, communicating with their eyes, hidden pain that’s momentarily surfaced before they kiss again and pull apart.

With a shaky hand Bucky tilts your chin up and you don’t flinch away this time. He looks at you with fond determination, whispering, “And I’m not goin’ anywhere without you either my sweet omega. Stevie is right, that isn’t how we work things out,” he brings one of your hands up with his lips and kisses your palm before wrapping your fingers into a fist, like you’re holding a part of him in your hand. “So can you tell me, tell us, what’s got you so worked up?”

You sniffle and Bucky moves so that he’s half sitting on the stretcher again. You try a few times to make the words come out of your mouth, but the embarrassment and fear of still being turned away is too high to force yourself to speak. 

Getting frustrated with yourself for your stupid omega heats and your stupid hormones you start to speak and manage a couple of words, but nothing that makes any sense. Seeing the confusion in the alpha's eyes, and the desperation in Bucky’s, you whisper shamefully, “I couldn’t make you cum.”

Bucky and Steve look surprised and you all sit in silence for a few seconds before Steve grins and says, matter-of-fact, “He’s more of a wine n’ dine type of alpha. Trust me, you’ll get a first hand experience to it all later on. I think that this is all a misunderstanding sweetness. He wants you so much, ain’t that right Buck?”

Bucky, who looks so damn relieved, catches onto your dilemma and shoves Steve off of you just a little bit. 

“Damn right I do, omega,” Bucky whispers lovingly into your space, “I just want to do this right. I want to win you over with sweet kisses and I want to hold you in my bed, in the nest I’m gonna make for you,” his voice drops low as a growl of desire rolls from his chest, “And the first time I cum with you, I want to be buried deep inside your warm, tight body. I want to give you my knot, tie you to me, and I want to give you my mark, make it hurt _so good_ for you omega. It’s not that I don’t want you, god baby, _I do._ But I’m doin’ this right, and it ain’t gonna be on a stretcher when you still haven’t seen a doctor.”

You feel the flush that had dwindled from your skin comes back in full force at the alpha’s words, and you clench your thighs together as you feel some slick gush out of you. 

“But why didn’t you....” you trail off, feeling embarrassed and suddenly shy, hiding your face in Steve’s big arms.

Steve and Bucky both chuckle light-heartedly at your blush and Bucky runs his fingers through your hair. His baritone voice is so close to your ear when he speaks, “Cause we’re on a mission sweetheart and one of us should at least have our head on our shoulders. Trust me, as soon as we’re done, I’m not holdin’ back anything with you two.”

Bucky noses at you throat and kisses your gland which is swollen and tender, but feels so good. 

“And you’ve got nothin’ to apologize for, You were stunning, so pretty and gorgeous. You were perfect for us, letting us make you feel so good. You’re exactly what I want, just the way you are, and I wouldn’t change anything about you for the entire world. Do ya believe me sugar?”

You nod your head, which is slightly clearer now that your need to take the edge off your heat is gone and your hormone levels are momentarily settled.

“That’s my good girl,” Bucky praises.

“It’s just with how you act with Steve, I thought....”

Steve’s face turns bright red and Bucky chuckles, “Yeah, but you’re gonna be mine n’ Stevie’s and I’m gonna do this right, not like you’re some ordinary omega. You’re special and I want to treat ya, like you deserve.”

You blush and feel a little more floaty at his words.

There’s a beeping coming from the console up front and Bucky reluctantly gets up, giving both you and Steve kisses before he trudges to the cockpit and takes care of it. 

Steve cuddles you close to his body and you snuggle up to him, trying to press every inch of your naked body against his. “Everything’s okay, nobody’s mad or disappointed with you. And we certainly aren’t upset about your orientation. You had your reasons sweetheart, and we respect that.”

You nuzzle at Steve’s skin and let out a yawn, exhausted from everything that’s happened in the last few hours.

Bucky walks back to you both, in only his boxers, and announces that you’re about four hours from New York.

“Do ya think that you can sleep for a little while, precious, get some rest? You’ve been through a lot today.”

You close your eyes and bask in the feeling of being loved. 

“Maybe if you come lay with me…”

Steve chuckles, “You’re feelin’ pretty warm, you sure you want both of us next to you?”

He’s right, your skin does feel hot and too tight, there’s sheen of sweat over your whole body, courtesy of the heat-fever and an orgasm. 

You turn your neck so that Steve’s mark is clearly visible and whine, “But I want my alphas,”

Steve ducks his head and slots his teeth over his mark and bites down not-so-lightly, making your head swim. 

While you’re preoccupied with Steve’s attention, Bucky walks over to the medical bags which have been cleaned up from their earlier frenzy.

You only notice your brunet alpha’s return when Steve tilts your head towards him for a kiss, and then there’s a cold compress pressed to the back of your neck. 

You shriek in surprise and try to pull away, but Steve holds you still as Bucky places another on your forehead and two behind your knees. 

After the initial shock wears off, you relax into the cold and let it fight your body’s temperature. 

“Such a good omega for us,” Bucky praises as he climbs back onto the stretcher, “so obedient and sweet, letting us take care of you.”

You preen under the adoring eyes and capable bodies of your alphas. 

“Thank you” you slur, as bone deep exhaustion hits you with the force of a freight train.

“That’s it doll, close your eyes and rest for a while. We’re not goin’ nowhere.”

Tucked in between your alphas, you let their heartbeats lull you to sleep, and for possibly the first time ever, you’re happy to be an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all get back to the compound, but things don't go exactly as planned. In many ways.
> 
> This chapter has been revised from it's original posting, so if you're rereading there will be a few differences in scene tones, but the overall there is still the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for sticking around for this chapter even though its been about two months since the last chapter was posted. Things in my life were so chaotic I'm a little surprised that I made it out in one piece. However, there was a little bit of a sad episode and I just couldn't make myself write smut without setting up for some angst, so I'm sure many of you will be disappointed that this chapter has no smut. I know I am.  
> But I think that I wanted to establish more of a relationship between the three before I moved forward into debauchery, which I definitely did. Without further ado, here's angst and conflict!

It’s the jostle of the quinjet touching down outside of the compound that wakes you up. You’re alone on the stretcher, but can hear both Bucky and Steve moving around close by. You push yourself up into a sitting position and shake off the last remnants of sleep. Your entire body is sore and the heat cramps have come back with a vengeance and the jet smells distinctly like the three of you. Whoever has to clean the jet after missions is gonna be in for a surprise. 

For the first time you get a good look at your leg, and Bucky’s stitches are much better than yours were. But in your defense you were going into shock, so all things considered what you managed to do was still impressive. As your fingers trace the long wound, a pair of warm arms wrap around your shoulders from behind. 

“You’ve got one hell of a story to tell about how you got that scar and your bond mark in the same day.”

You laugh lightly as Steve hands you a change of clothes and helps you get dressed with minimal movement. You hear the low thrum of the quinjet engines cut out and then Bucky is walking back towards you and Steve. 

When you get the pants on, you start to limp towards the cargo door, but Steve gently picks you up and deposits you back on the stretcher. You glare in mock fury and cross your arms, “I’m not an invalid.”

Bucky grabs his duffle bag and walks up next to you, pulling up the side bars on the stretcher, “We know you’re not, far from it darlin’, but you’ve been through more in one day than most will experience in their entire life. So let us worry about you and once you’ve been cleared by Helen we can take it from there.” He leans over the side and presses his lips to your forehead in an affectionate gesture as cups your jaw and runs his metal thumb over your unmarked bonding site. “The doctor is gonna look at you and Steve and I are gonna go have some words with Coulson.”

You’re already shaking your head by the time Bucky says Phil’s name, “It’s not his fault that I skipped out on heats. I documented them in the system and everything so nobody would ask questions. He really didn’t know. Please don’t be too nasty to him? He’s already lost a hand and a few agents this year. And I have a contract with SHIELD Buck, he may not have flattering things to say about me after that botched mission.”

Bucky is shaking his head with a scowl, clearly disagreeing with your thoughts, but Steve puts a hand on his mate’s shoulder and sends out calming pheromones to both of you. 

“We just wanna talk. Plus I’ll throw in some of my old showbiz character and we’ll have some extra vacation time to spend together, just the three of us.”

The idea of Steve using his ‘Captain voice’ on Phil, and hopefully on you at some point, makes your body flush and you’re suddenly grateful that you’re not standing. 

Steve notices and bends down to whisper gruffly in your ear as Bucky starts to move the stretcher out of the jet, “You behave baby and I’ll show you exactly what I learned around all of those show girls.” 

Bucky chuckles, eyes darkly alight with promise and lust, “Trust me sweetheart, you’re gonna wanna do what the good Captain says.”

You lean back and hide behind your hands, “Oh god.”

Steve laughs, a bright and joyful sound, “Not my name, but we can work on that later.”

The three of you have barely a second more to yourselves before agents are swarming the jet and two betas take you away from your mates, quickly moving you through the halls and down to the medical bay. 

You make it around the first corner and doubt has just started to sink into your bones at being separated before Steve’s presence flares in your chest and suddenly your blond alpha is holding your hand. His scent instantly soothes your worries and his ocean blue eyes look down at yours, adoration clearly visible. 

“Buck can handle himself” he says with a smile. 

You move through the halls, Steve’s thumb rubbing the back of your hand in a comforting gesture. But as you move into the more populated areas of the compound, the more heads you turn. You smell _distinctly_ of omega in heat and two protective alphas. Which, considering the fact that you’re supposedly a beta, grants a few questioning gazes and subtle scenting from people along your way. 

Shrinking away from the stares you pull your hand away from Steve’s and look down at the moving floor, trying your best to ignore the pang of hurt that flares across your bond. Shame engulfs you until you know that Steve has to be able to feel it too. If you had been a better agent, this day would have gone very differently and you would most likely still have your job. 

The sudden thought that you’ve lost your job because of your designation is overwhelming. Not that SHIELD is discriminatory, but there’s just some things that omegas can’t do without suppressants, and you don’t know how Steve and Bucky feel about you continuing your medication. When they were growing up, the only people who used suppressants were call omegas who couldn’t risk having a heat while working. Suppressants were deemed unsuitable for any self-respecting omega and their alpha. Omegas were created to have babies, and to mess with natural biology meant that you weren’t desirable. No alpha wanted an omega that was on suppressants.

The beta nurses roll you into a room and set about taking all of your vitals, stripping off your pants to get a look at your leg which leaves you in your embarrassingly slick panties. If Steve’s nostrils flare and he lets out a short low growl when the male nurse runs his hands over your calf, well nobody says anything. Steve looks slightly embarrassed by his reaction and his ears flush red, but you’re suddenly overwhelmed with adoration for this giant, soft man who is now yours.

There’s a hot blush working it’s way down your neck and your alpha notices, looking at you with barely-contained desire in his eyes. Heat dances in his sky blue irises that you’ve been entranced with from the first time you met him.

The nurses shuffle around you and Steve, and one puts down blue absorbent pads under your leg and another under your ass which sends a tendril of embarrassment into your gut . You watch attentively as a female nurse moves around, gathering shining tools that the light bounces off of and look menacing when placed on the tray near your stretcher. 

She looks at you sympathetically as she pulls over a stool and explains that they have to pull out the stitches Bucky put in before Dr. Cho comes in and they can put you in the cradle to heal you. 

Your eyes, against your will, fill with tears again at remembering when you had to put them earlier, all on your own. Terrified, going into shock, hurt, and alone. It wouldn’t even take a bond for Steve to tell how upset you are, but you whisper anyways, voice breaking, “ _Steve”._

Steve’s big hands cradle your face and he wipes away a stray tear, pain in his eyes, “I’m here sweetheart. It’ll be real quick, nothin’ like going in, okay?”

You nod and your alpha’s hands turn your head so that you’re looking at him and not the nurse. He kisses you firmly as the nurse snips the first stitch and pulls it out, making you gasp into his mouth. Pulling away you pant at the uncomfortable sensation of the material being pulled out of your sensitive skin. You stare into Steve’s eyes, trying to concentrate on the different hues of blue, and the slightest, most beautiful shimmer of a light green there too.

You lose track of the nurse’s movements as Steve’s hands cup your cheek and your neck, thumb brushing over your mark. It’s an intimate gesture that sends a flood of endorphins racing through your body, and by the time the nurse pulls the last stitch, you don’t feel the wound as much anymore. It’s all dulled compared to the feeling of Steve sitting next to you and the warm glow of him in your chest.

It’s all over in less than two minutes as the beta works efficiently to redress your wound. As you return to your senses in the room the smell of iron floods the air and makes you nauseous. 

Just as the nurses take the brakes off of the stretcher and start wheeling you to Dr. Cho’s lab, Tony bursts into the room, eyes wide and not bothering to be subtle about scenting the air. His hair is sticking up at all angles and he’s got grease smudges all over his clothes, hands, and some on his face. He’s talking a mile a minute and his hands can’t keep still. You cringe, wondering exactly how long it’s been since the engineer has slept or had a good meal.

“Holy shit. It’s true. Agent is an omega! Talk about a scandal! No wonder Barnes is going off on Coulson. Natasha is always right, I don’t even know why I bother to bet against her anymore. Honestly if I wasn’t a billionaire I’d be broke by now with how wrong I always am. Jarvis, remind me to never bet against Romanoff.”

“Of course sir. Although I might say that my reminders seem to do little good in preventing your gambling tendencies.” 

Sometimes you forget that Jarvis is just an AI with how much sass and attitude he can convey from a speaker.

You groan and let your head hit the stretcher with a dull ‘thud’. 

“You know, if you hadn’t already gotten yourself a pretty bite there, I could very easily be persuaded into helping with your heats. They’re mandated by SHIELD, even though I understand that you’re not so keen on playing by the rulebook,” Tony’s eyes rake over your body and he purrs, “Or we can ditch Soviet and Spangles here and you and I can convince you to never skip a heat again.” His scent is overwhelming you, and while it’s not bad, it is definitely taking on a rut-ish undertone that isn’t going to go over well, “You just need an alpha to put you in your place. God I bet that you’ll listen so well for me when I tell you what to do.”

Steve quickly rounds the room and has Tony pinned to the wall, a deep growl reverberating in his chest as two of the nurses push your stretcher away from the alphas and the third calls for security.

Your alpha leans in and snarls at Tony, “Get out of here and go find Pepper. If I see you at all durin’ the next week or ever hear of you talking about _my omega_ like that again, I will kill you in ways you cannot imagine. Ways that will make you wish you were back in Afghanistan and that cave,” Steve grips Tony’s throat and you watch as the other alpha struggles to take in a full breath. “If Bucky finds you down here when he’s done, I’m not gonna stop him from doin’ whatever the fuck he wants to you.”

Steve drops his hand from Tony’s throat and rips the exam room door right off of the hinges as he shoves the alpha into the hallway and stalks back to you. He grabs you roughly off of the stretcher and you cling to him like a koala. 

Ignoring your injury you lock your ankles around Steve’s waist and your arms wrap around his neck so tight that he grunts. With a deep growl Steve shoves his nose into your throat and scents you, relaxing marginally as the terror starts to leave your scent.

 _“Tony’s a friend”_ you keep repeating to yourself, but his words are too similar to those of the enemy alphas. Eventually you start to mumble it outloud, hoping that hearing the words will take away the lingering fear.

The ringing in your ears starts to fade and you can hear your own voice cracking as you repeat, “Tony’s a friend. He’s a friend. _He’s a friend._ ”

Steve tucks your head into his neck and lets off calming pheromones, encouraging you to blatantly scent him. You can hear him repeating your words back to you, as if he’s trying to believe them himself, “That’s right honey, Tony’s a friend. It’s okay, he didn’t mean it. You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

Over Steve’s shoulder you can see security and Pepper surround Tony in the hall. The redhead is shouting at Tony who is giving it right back to his CEO. After a few select words from the female omega which you can hear all of, courtesy of Steve’s door-ruining rage, Pepper wraps a perfectly manicured hand around Tony’s bicep and drags him out of the hallway. 

There’s a tense silence that fills the medical wing as everyone stands, ready to react to a pin’s drop.

The head security officer tries to come into the room but one glare from Steve tells him all that he needs to know. 

You keep your head tucked into Steve’s shoulder and can feel the comforting rumble in his chest. You sway in Steve’s arms in the medical room as everything else fades away and turns fuzzy.

“Alpha?” You murmur into his skin, knowing that he can hear you.

“What is it baby?” He noses your hairline and you cling onto him even tighter if that was possible. However, the position has your leg rubbing up against the rough material of his uniform with each sway of his body, and it hurts.

“My leg hurts…” You whisper, “It hurts a lot.”

He automatically goes to adjust you, but you cling onto him like you’re glued together. Steve gently whispers, “You’ve gotta let go honey,” but you can hear exactly how pleased he is with how attached to him you are. He’s pleased with the knowledge that you trust him to protect and care for you.

“I don’t want to. Please don’t let go of me,”you plead, desperation evident in the way your eyes widen and your shaky fingers grab onto the uniform’s collar. The idea of him letting you go scares you. You feel like you might just float away and back into that safehouse, on your knees with tears and snot running down your face. Without his grounding, strong arms around you, you think that you might just disappear like smoke in the wind. 

In any other situation you’d be mortified with your behavior, acting like such a desperate omega while at work. But another wave of your heat is working its way through your system and you just know that it isn’t going to be long before you’re going to need to be coddled and properly fucked. And all things considered, most omegas are needy during their heats, you just have some leftover prejudices against yourself for not being a beta or even an alpha.

But honestly?, being held in your supersoldier’s warm, muscular arms makes up for any insecurities that your muddled brain can conjure up right now.

Your blond alpha just holds onto you tighter as he can feel an inkling of distress work its way through your bond and into his mind.

After cooing soothing words to you for a few minutes, you eventually relax marginally. He’s not going to let go of you, he’s promised not to. He carefully moves you so that you aren’t holding onto him anymore, but he’s holding you bridal-style, leg safely away from his hard uniform, “There. That feel better?”

You nod and gently wipe your eyes where a few tears have gathered. You trust him to keep you safe now, overly exhausted despite sleeping on the jet.

“Can we get her to the goddamn cradle already? My omega’s got a bleeding wound and is in heat and you’re all standing around” Steve bristles. 

The three betas immediately start moving for the first time since Steve had thrown Tony out, guiding your alpha down the hall and into another room. 

Steve’s gait feels nice as each sway of his body pushes your legs together, giving just the smallest amount of pressure to your core which feels exquisite. 

The fear has faded over the past few minutes and now you’re starting to feel the intensity of your heat again. Today has been an absolute rollercoaster for your body and right now you’re recovering from a drop, going back up to the sky.

You don’t even try to stop the embarrassing sounds from leaving your throat, and if you’re not wrong, you can feel Steve’s erection. It’s trapped in his pants, but your brain is starting to feel more like a cloud of cotton candy than an actual brain, and it’s very pleased to know that his cock is going to be in you sooner rather than later. 

The new room has a bed with a large metal circle above it, and the cradle. Dr. Cho is sitting at her desk but quickly stands up and you can hear her heels clicking against the tile floor as she walks over to you.

You untuck your head from under Steve’s chin and give her a small, embarrassed smile which she returns. 

She takes her stethoscope and listens to your heartbeat for herself before walking over to her machines, speaking loudly so you can hear her over the rushing blood in your ears, “It’s good to see you again, although I had hoped that the circumstances might have been different. All things considered though, you’re currently stable which is a promising sign.”

You eyes track her as she walks away from the cradle and towards the bed where she presses some buttons on the metal circle, which starts to hum and lights up. You press your body back into Steve’s as a small prick of worry grows in your mind. Sure, you’ve seen Clint go in the cradle a few times, and Natasha and Sam too, but the bed machine is new and foreign which makes you uneasy.

“How long have you been in heat for?” She addresses you professionally. 

You try to think of how long it’s been, but between napping at the safe house, going into shock, and sleeping on the jet, you’ve lost all track of time. You feel stupid for not having an answer and grind you teeth in agitation before Steve can give off calming pheremones which do admittedly help a little.

Feeling embarrassed at your inadequacy for losing something as essential as how much time has passed, you reluctantly admit, “I’m not sure. I think for at least five hours. I started before extraction and the ride here was about five.”

Helen looks to Steve who replies, “We think it’s been closer to seven or eight hours if she started around when she contacted Couslon.”

Dr. Cho approaches you and extends her hand to gently tilt your head to the side, intent on exposing your mark, but Steve takes a large step backwards and your hands abandon their place around your alpha’s neck to cover your own. While Steve’s warning growl and the hairs on his arms standing up isn’t surprising, your own growl is. 

It actually startles you so much that you stare at your alpha with wide eyes, disbelief coloring your face at your own actions. Steve quiets his own growl to glance down at you with a proud smirk dancing on his lips.

Helen gives a small chuckle, like a parent watching their child play, as she holds her hands up in a sign of good nature, “It’s okay, high emotions with increased territoriality are completely normal for both heat and rut cycles, without a new bond. If you don’t mind, I’d just like to check the bite site to make sure that it’s not infected and is healing properly.”

You blush in embarrassment as you nudge Steve, telling him to get with the game plan and let her check you out.

He’s reluctant, but after a moment of holding you close, your alpha moves you both closer to the doctor so she can get a good look at your neck. 

Helen’s gloved hands carefully push your long hair aside, her fingers making the small, fine hairs on the back of your neck stand up with how sensitive the area is now. You shudder as she gently probes at your mark. 

“It’s healing nicely, if not a little further along than I would have expected.”

Steve shifts you in his arms as Helen types notes into your chart on her laptop. 

“Could that be from…me? The serum?” Steve asks, voice unwavering but concerned.

Helen hums, “It’s more than likely. While a bite tends to advance healing in wounded bondmates, her mark is already forming scar tissue which shouldn’t be happening for at least another day or so.”

You wriggle in Steve’s arms, who loosens his grip minutely, letting you adjust so that you’re comfortable, but when you go to stand upright, he holds you and glares with an intensity that he only has when he’s giving orders, and apparently also when trying to control you. You do your best to not feel scolded and glare back at him, but his decision is made for him when Helen walks over, ignoring your little spat. 

“I’m going to need you to put on this gown and remove everything else besides your underwear, socks included.” She gives you a knowing smile as Steve huffs and lets your socked feet touch the cold tile.

Being skin-shy in your profession is practically non-existant anymore for how often you and your team need to be patched up, so the clothes come off easily and professionally, not a hint of a tease for your alpha standing beside you. But that doesn’t mean that you can’t feel his eyes trailing over your body in appreciation. 

You don’t shy away from his staring; you don’t feel ashamed of your scars or the few stretch marks. If anything, his scent grows stronger and more predatory. You welcome the position of feeling like you’re both completely protected and also his prey. 

The gown is scratchy against your sensitive skin, but it’s better when Steve’s warm, deft fingers knot the ties so you don’t have to reach behind yourself to do it. You give him a small smile that turns into a gasp as he pushes himself up behind you so that you’re pressed back to front, touching from legs to heads. 

You turn your head so your mouths line up, “Thank you” you whisper against his lips. He turns it into a gentle kiss, before letting you go.

You both look up when Helen calls your name and you reluctantly leave Steve’s arms to walk over to her. 

You sit on the bed and she rolls up the sleeve of the gown and rubs the alcohol pad over a section of your shoulder. When Helen pulls out three syringes Steve quickly inserts himself between you and the doctor. 

“What’re those for?” He asks, voice as strong as the metal of his shield.

Helen takes his protectiveness in stride, “One is a neurotransmitter stabilizer so she doesn’t go into secondary shock from any other stressful events. One is a hormone balancer that’s going to help her body regulate itself for the heat, and the third is an emergency contraceptive. All are standard and mandatory protocol.”

“Not the contraceptive.”

Your eyes snap to your alpha in disbelief, “Steve…” The cotton candy feeling has melted away, like a bucket of cold water has been dumped over your head, leaving you alert and in disbelief. 

“She’s not gettin’ the contraceptive, I won’t allow it.” He stands his ground firmly. Helen speaks up, “Captain Rogers, the shot is protocol for all omega SHIELD agents who are currently active in the field. Not only has your omega consented to take daily suppressants, but she opted in for birth control including emergency contraceptive measures. Quite frankly this decision is not yours to make. SHIELD doesn’t allow for alphas in a bonded relationship to exercise reproductive restrictions on their omegas. It’s the law.”

He turns his big blue eyes to you, and there’s conflict in them, their calm blue seas have giant waves that threaten to wreak havoc. “You don’t hafta have it. Buck and I’ll take such good care of ya, it’ll be perfect” he promises.

You can’t tear your eyes away from his pleading gaze, but you don’t give in, “It’s part of my job Steve. We’ve all given up something to get where we are now, you of all people should know that.”

Steve holds your glare, and you can tell that there’s a hurricane in his mind right now. He’s angry and upset, but he doesn’t want to be. You can feel his confusion like weight on your heart, making your blood thrum loudly in your ears. 

His rut scent is still there, but it’s got an element to it that you want to soothe away. It’s like burnt sugar cookies and burning tires. Your weak instincts want to bend to his will to make everything better, but you didn’t get by playing a beta for so long without being able to hold your own.

“I...I need to find Bucky.” And just like that, Steve’s out of the room and the door is slowly closing on its own. You feel distressed and it isn’t all your own emotions. A lot of, possibly most of it is Steve’s. It feels like heartbreak, but not directed towards you. It feels like longing for something that you’ve never been able to grasp. Something that was ripped away a long time ago. You can feel that Steve is torn up about something you don’t understand. Something between him and Bucky. 

You stare numbly at the door, hoping that all of this was just a bad dream, that you were still on the jet. Pressure builds behind your eyes but you refuse to cry. This is your choice, alphas be damned. But the abandonment feels like being stabbed, especially after watching Bucky walk away earlier in the jet. There must be something wrong in you that just keeps pushing them away, maybe this is the universe saying that despite your words, the three of you aren’t meant to be. Steve had begged Bucky not to leave earlier, and yet he didn’t seem to have any issue with leaving you. It hurts, so much that you know that Steve has got to feel it, but the door doesn’t open, and your alpha doesn’t come back.

Helen seems to be in just as much shock as you are, the pair of you staring at the door slowly swinging shut. She sits next to you quietly, syringes forgotten. Being your friend and an alpha herself, Helen wraps an arm around you and holds you close, not speaking but just being there for you as confusion and despair battle for dominance in your heart. She can’t put out natural pheromones due to scent-blocking patches that all SHIELD medical staff are required to wear, but you tuck your head against her neck anyways, wanting to block out the harsh light and all of reality.

If a few tears leak out of your eyes and your breath hitches a few times, she doesn’t mention it. You both sit there in the silence of her lab, desperately hoping that Steve is going to come back.

Many minutes later the door opens again, this time with a concerned Bucky pulling a red-eyed Steve in behind him, an arm wrapped around his wrist. Bucky gives you a small smile, and it’s got pain behind it like Steve’s does, although he does an infinitely better job of hiding it. 

“He’s sorry sweetheart, we ain’t goin’ anywhere” your brunet alpha says, voice sure and confident in the fragile tension of the room

Your eyes water and Bucky lets go of Steve to rush over to you. He sits on the bed and carefully pulls you onto his lap where you promptly bury your nose in his neck, desperately seeking comfort and approval. The feelings of being abandoned and disappointed in, however temporary, are crushing. You start to cry in earnest, barely feeling Steve’s shame through your own feelings of hurt.

No words are exchanged. There’s nothing to say. It’s all evident in your crumpled, tear stained face, Bucky’s silent comfort, and Steve’s eyes looking at the floor.

Bucky’s hand runs through your hair and his comfort is so desperately needed that you don’t even notice the first sharp needle going into your skin. 

Bucky holds a piece of gauze to your shoulder as Helen gives you the next two shots, speaking softly to you, “Steve’s sorry sweetheart. We love you so, so much. It’s just an old hurt from before. We’ll talk ‘bout it later, okay? You didn’t do anythin’ wrong, nothin’ at all.” 

You nod dully into his chest as a band-aid is put over the injection sites. 

“Good girl. Our sweet omega,” Bucky coos at you. 

“You’re sure?” You whisper, doubt lacing your words.

“ _I’m positive_ , baby. Never been more sure about anythin’ in my life,” Steve makes a noise in annoyance but Bucky gives him a light cuff on his shoulder, “I was always worryin’ about havin’ to come home and patch you up from another fight Steven, I don’t wanna hear another grumble outta you.”

You know that Bucky isn’t really mad because there’s a tiny smile on his lips and his eyes are full of adoration as he looks at the blond alpha. You all sit in silence for a moment before Helen clears her throat, “If you don’t mind I’d like to treat her sooner rather than later.”

You sigh, the quiet moment broken as you brunet alpha lifts you up and then puts you down on the bed. You watch nervously as Helen adjusts the bio-lasers above you so that they’re over your calf. 

When a warm hand envelops you shaking fingers, you expect to look over and see Bucky, but are surprised to find Steve next to you, large fingers intertwining with your own.

As the machine comes to life and the lasers turn blue, indicating that they’re ready you look at Helen, fearful of any more pain today, “Is it going to hurt?”

She gives a light smile, “Not at all. It will make you quite tired since your body has to use energy to mend itself, but it won’t hurt at all. It might itch for a little while afterwards, but that’s completely normal.”

You nod and lean back, doing your best to relax as the metal projector lowers so it’s right over your wound. And then the lasers start working. It doesn’t hurt, as promised, but you’re tired of looking at your leg and being reminded of your botched mission. So instead you close your eyes and bask in the feeling of both sets of your alphas’ hands on you, calming you down with gentle rubs and sweet pheromones. 

Steve spends the better part of your treatment apologizing and listening to you go off on him about how that’s not how you treat someone that you love. He takes it all with grace, knowing that he’s wrong, and by the time you’ve got it all out of your system you’re sure of a few things. 

One is that Steve is truly sorry for his reaction and he does love you, and another is that you really still do love him. You talk about how you managed to miss Bucky flirting with you for the past several months and how one time Bucky was so distracted watching you run on the treadmill that Sam had managed to take him down while sparring.

You tell him how you thought that you could never have this, have your alphas, have them. 

Steve looks pained and says softly, “You’ll always have us, we love you so much sweetheart.” Then he kisses you and you lose a few minutes to the way his mouth gently moves against yours. 

By the time it’s all over it’s been about an hour and you’re struggling to keep your eyes open, exhausted just like Helen had warned.

You look up at Steve who squeezes your hand. He looks just as relieved as you are for it to be over. 

His eyes trace over your body, like he’s assuring himself that you’re really okay before he smiles at you, “ _I love you_.”

You chuckle, “I love you too alpha.” You love the way the title feels rolling from your tongue and you know Steve does to with the way he puffs up his chest. Despite everything that’s happened since arriving back at the compound, you’re feeling surprisingly settled, less irritable and less scared. Apparently the hormone balancers are doing their job.

Your eyes roam over the room and you see Bucky and Helen talking in the corner, voices hushed. You know that they’re talking about you, there’s no other reason for them to be standing alone, out of hearing range.

You sit up carefully, Steve’s hands steady on your back so that you don’t fall. He reaches onto the floor and grabs a bag. 

“Bucky grabbed some of your own clothes while we were down here. I know that he didn’t really ask, but we figured that you wouldn’t wanna wear any more work clothes.”

You smile, “Thanks, grey isn’t really my color anyways.”

Steve smiles back at you, “Yeah, I know. I’m a big fan of the color of your skin,” he says teasingly, handing over your top. 

You can feel his eyes on you, following the blush that starts on your cheeks and flows down your neck and to your chest, where he can’t see. You’d expected to have more of a reaction to his words for being in heat, but all you feel is a bone-deep tiredness that you can’t shake. 

“I’m really tired Stevie. Am I supposed to be this tired?”

Steve doesn’t answer, just stares at you. 

“What?” you ask, his silence making you nervous.

“It’s just that you’ve never called me that before,” He admits shyly as he hands you a water bottle, “I like it.”

You smile softly and take a sip, “Any other names I should be calling you?”

His stare turns lustful, regardless of the other people in the room, “I’m a big fan of hearin’ you call me your alpha, and we can play ‘round with some other names another day,” he says and then chuckles to himself, “I’ve got a few that I’m fond of.”

You prop yourself up higher and try your best at sultry, “Yeah, like what?”

Steve grins slyly, “Nothing that’s appropriate for company.”

Your eyes bug out and you cough on the water going down your throat.

Suddenly Bucky is standing behind Steve, a hand on his shoulder. He pats you on the back, making sure that you’re okay before helping you get dressed in a much more matter-of-fact way than Steve would have. 

“Yeah babydoll, you’re supposed to be this tired. Helen said that you’re gonna need to have somethin’ to eat and then take a nap or go to bed. Apparently the hormone balancer is kinda restartin’ your heat. Said that it’s gonna knock you on your ass for a couple’a hours before your body catches up.”

“Well I’m not tired now!” you complain.

Bucky chuckles, but ignores your argument, “You will be soon enough. Plus, this way we can sort ourselves out before you wake up.”

Your immediate concern isn't for yourself, but for your alphas that you’ve unwillingly sent into rut, and are leaving them high and dry to fend for themselves, “I’m sorry,” you apologize. 

They both look at you incredulously, “For what?” Steve asks. 

“For not being able to help with your ruts…”

Bucky just winks at you and slings an arm around Steve’s shoulders, “It’s far from the first one we’ve spent together sweetheart. Don’t you worry your pretty little head, we’ve got this down to a science by now. We’ll just take the edge off until you’re back with the livin’, ‘kay?”

You go to protest but a yawn throws your plans off track, so you just nod your head and sigh happily when Steve picks you up, despite your leg being perfectly fine now.

“How about we break outta here?” your blond alpha asks, already walking out of Helen’s lab while Bucky says goodbye and grabs all of your combined things. 

In the elevator the three of you seem to hesitate, not wanting to suggest what room to go to. 

You unconsciously hold your breath and keep your eyes on the door, not making eye contact with either of the men. You don’t want to be too forward and push them away, risking your tentative footing which is shaky already, but you really don’t want to be too far from Steve.

It feels like there’s a tether around your being, a demanding pressure that wants you to stay by his side. And honestly you’re not too inclined to fight it. His warm arms and chest feel great against your sore body, and the part of him in your heart and mind is pleasantly content to be holding you. 

You hear Bucky sigh, pretending to be upset, “I’m gonna be the one wearin’ the pants in this relationship huh?”

Before you can give a response, there’s a light tingling in your chest that feels like being tickled and Steve quips, “I don’t know Buck, you looked like a goddamn pin-up girl when you wore those panties for me.”

As you watch, Bucky whirls around to face Steve, cheeks and ears burning bright red as he opens and closes his mouth before sputtering, “You promised that you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

Steve looks at you mischievously before catching Bucky’s wide grey eyes, “But our girl ain’t just anyone Buck,” he says, all sultry, “And now maybe I can see both of you all dolled up for me.”

Your brunet alpha huffs, “Jarvis, take us to my floor please.”

You’re still too busy thinking about what color Bucky was wearing. A grey would obviously match his eyes and go nicely with his arm, and you drool a little thinking about the dark stain that would form on the front of his panties as Steve would get him all riled up. But a dark blue pair? Well…, “I have a dark blue set” you blurt out.

Two pairs of eyes abandon their glaring match to gawk at you. 

“What? I just figured that we could be matching for you.” 

Steve scents the air before switching the way he’s holding you so that he can get a hand on Bucky’s arm to drag him closer and bury his nose in the brunet’s neck. He pulls away and chuckles, “You just sent him into rut.”

Bucky is about to say something when the elevator doors open and Steve walks out, you in his arms, gleefully announcing, “We’re here!”

You glance over Steve’s shoulder and wink at Bucky who’s standing dumbfounded. 

You feel proud and reassured that you have such an influence over him, because while omegas can send each other into sympathy heats, alphas can’t send other alphas into ruts. So Bucky’s body deciding that it wants to go all hormonal? All you. 

You yawn and tuck your head into Steve’s shoulder, watching as Bucky shakes his head and follows. 

You hadn’t noticed it before, but now that you’re on their floor, there’s a knot in your chest that’s loosened up. It’s like relief and letting walls down, feeling safe here. It’s not your own feeling, but Steve’s and you know that Bucky must feel the same way. You’re almost brought to tears at the realization that they’ve managed to make this their home. Torn out of time and put through grueling obstacles that would’ve killed anyone with lesser determination, these men, your alphas, have survived and are happy.

It almost feels like intruding in a sacred space, but your own scent in the room takes you by surprise. Steve crosses the threshold to their living room and on the floor is a mattress piled high with your blankets, pillows, and their own bedding along with some clothes. The fact that a nest was made for you eases the feeling of intruding into their space. 

You’re slightly disappointed that it isn’t a castle made of blankets and pillows with candles and fairy lights, but the fact that they managed to make anything for you fills you with love.

Steve walks into the middle and sets you down. You close your eyes and simply feel the soft materials against your skin. The smell like the three of you is so unlike the blankets from the safehouse that you wouldn’t believe that everything has happened in the same day if you weren’t the star of it all. 

When Steve runs his fingers through your hair, you turn to face him and hum in contentment. The sun is shining in through the windows and landing on your skin, warming you as you lay with your alpha. When Steve’s fingers start to wander across your arm and down your side, you roll so that you’re leaning up against him. He slings an arm around you, pulls you flush against his body, and carefully peels your shirt off. Your pants come off and then everything else as well. 

You lay back down and openly stare as Steve takes his clothes off too. All pale Irish skin without a blemish to be seen, and rippling muscles that never end. 

Steve pulls you to him and you can feel his insistent erection pressed against you. He doesn’t do anything about it though, choosing to lay with you in the light and trade gentle caresses. 

You nuzzle into his chest and can feel the rumble that he makes, answering with your own breathy sigh. 

You feel the mattress dip as Bucky moves to your side and gently taps your shoulder. You lazily open your eyes, not wanting to let go of the feeling of sunshine in your bones. He’s kneeling above you, hair in a bun and a ring of light around his head resembling a halo. His eyes light up as you look at him and he offers you a protein shake. 

“Helen said that you’d need to drink a few of these. I know that chocolate's your favorite.”

You lean lazily against Steve who’s sat up and take the shake from Bucky, loving being taken care of. 

You can’t tell, but Steve can, the immense pride that Bucky has at being able to provide for you. The 30s were rough for everyone, and Bucky always worked too hard for too little money when he could get hired, trying to get himself and Steve through the winter in good health. Being able to give you whatever you can possibly want makes him feel like he’s deserving of your love.

By the time you finish your shake you’re struggling to keep your eyes open. Bucky takes the bottle from you and sets it on the floor as Steve lays you down again, wrapping you in blankets cuddling up against your side. Bucky lays on your other side, and you don’t resist the pull of sleep. You know without a doubt that they’ll be there for you when you wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With chapter 4 it’s gonna be a bit different. It’s gonna start with Steve/Bucky dealing with their ruts before the reader wakes up, (I literally couldn't resist) and then she’s gonna wake up and then...well I hope you know what I mean ;)  
> I'm sorry if you're upset over the lack of smut, but know that I re-wrote sections of this multiple times, and this is the least angsty version of it all.  
> I'm thinking about writing the interaction between Bucky and Coulson, let me know if you'd read that or if I'd be wasting my time.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, they feed my writer's soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Steve and Bucky get up to while you're resting after getting done with medical at the compound. 
> 
> I said I wasn't gonna do 5 chapters, but if I didn't split it up I was gonna end up with a 14k chapter, and I'd rather get this out to you guys who have been SOOOO patient with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been forever and I said I'm doing 4 chapters instead of 5. Well...I lied. Chapter 4 is Steve/Bucky is clocks in at around 6k, and chapter 5 already has 8k, so I wanted to split them up. If you're not interested, it's not necessary to read, but it contains the only instance of Steve bottoming which is in the tags. I received a fair amount of push-back when I mentioned that I might do this, so if it's not your cup of tea, just please don't read and/or leave mean comments. Chapter 5, as I already mentioned is very well developed and should be out soon.

Once your eyes close and stay closed Steve groans from deep in his chest as he reaches down to wrap his hand around his throbbing cock. He hisses from between his teeth at the rough friction his palm provides. Your scent clouds the entire room and it's a considerable victory that he hasn't been rutting against your pliant frame that’s pressed along him from head to toe. 

Bucky raises an eyebrow, trying his best not to lunge across your body and tackle Steve, taking that flush erection in his own hand. You roll over in your sleep and move your legs which gives off another wave of heat scent and that’s all it takes. 

Steve grins as Bucky launches himself across the nest he’s put together and lands predatorily on top of his bondmate. Bucky’s metal hand pins Steve’s wrists up over his head as his knees spread Steve’s legs wide open. The brunet bites all across Steve’s collarbones before landing on his mark on his neck where he makes sure to leave a dark, purple bruise that will last several hours at least. 

Bucky rolls his hips down in a dirty grind and Steve goes to shout, but a flesh hand clamps itself over his mouth. 

“ _ Do not  _ wake her up.” It’s a command, and while it doesn’t influence Steve like it will their omega, god damn if Bucky telling him what to do doesn’t  _ do things  _ to him.

Steve closes his eyes and nods his head feverently, letting out a quiet moan as Bucky repositions himself, letting go of Steve’s wrists to spit into his palm and take both of their flushed cocks into his metal fist. 

Steve reaches down and grabs Bucky’s ass with each hand, using his strength to pull them closer together as his mate’s hand strokes up and down in a no-nonsense tempo. They stay that way, Steve with his head thrown back and spine arched as Bucky pulls their pleasure out of them with each upstroke, and Bucky biting his lower lip to stay quiet as Steve writhes beneath him like he’s the one in heat. 

Bucky can see the way that his mate is struggling to stay quiet, his teeth biting into his forearm while his eyes are squeezed shut and his head thrashes from side to side. But no matter how much he moves around, he never bumps into you or disturbs your much needed rest. 

So Bucky decides to give him a reward. By sliding down his mate’s muscular body, nipping on the bulging muscles and tracing his adonis line with his tongue, before smirking and sucking Steve’s cock down to the root. 

As predicted, Steve’s hands immediately find a home in Bucky’s long hair and he holds on for dear life as Bucky uses every trick that he has to make his boy feel good. 

You roll over in your sleep, face laying inches from Steve’s and both alphas hold their breath. But all you do is let out a needy sigh and curl up closer to Steve, instinctively seeking out his rut scent. 

Steve’s eyes are wide as he takes in your sleeping form, still making sure that he hasn’t woken you up when Bucky hollows his cheeks and runs the tip of his tongue roughly over his cockhead’s slit. Absolutely not prepared, Steve lets out a loud grunt that turns into a moan as metal digits trace the seam of his ballsack and move further back, nudging at his hole. 

Bucky raises an eyebrow and stops, pulling off with a lewd ‘pop’ before whispering mockingly, “Aw, you just can’t help ya’self can you Stevie? I’m just makin’ you feel so good, huh?”

Steve measures up their positions, his hard cock still in Bucky’s metal hand, and sighs in defeat before letting his head fall back onto a pillow, not saying a word.

Bucky smirks and starts stroking again, “There we go, you stay nice n’ quiet and I’ll make this good for you. Leave your scent all over our nest for when our girl wakes up. No doubt that you’re her alpha.”

His blond mate preens at the idea of having you wake up, his scent clogging the air for you to breathe in. Steve lies back and lets Bucky torment him in the absolute best ways that he knows how, and a few minutes later he’s pulling on Bucky’s hair, pulling him off so his knot doesn’t get stuck behind his teeth, and Bucky jerks him off the rest of the way, metal fingers wrapped tight around his swollen knot, providing that delicious tightness that is finally,  _ finally,  _ going to know the feeling of an omega holding him in.

Bucky keeps his hand on Steve’s dick as he moves upwards, kissin’ on his tits which makes Steve blush, before kissing him breathless. Dick breath be damned. 

And then Bucky is grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling the alpha down their hallway to their bedroom. 

They stumble through the door in a matter of seconds, and already being naked, Steve spits into his hand and grabs Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky spins Steve around so that the blond is pressed against the door, and groans when his shield calloused fingers grip his erection and start stroking, twisting just under the crown and pulling out beads of precum. Bucky leans his head on Steve’s shoulder and breathes deeply, inhaling the spicy scent of his rut with the undercurrent of sweetness. Looking at his mate is like seeing a plate of food and knowing that it’s going to taste so good while lighting your mouth on fire from the heat. And goddamn does Bucky love spicy food.

Everything is okay, he can feel it in their bond. The love between them is the same as always, if not even stronger now. It isn’t a shift of love from one person to another, but more like his heart has grown even larger just to make space for his omega. 

When Steve tightens his grip and starts to suck dark marks into Bucky’s neck he groans out, “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Stevie, is romance dead?”

“You sure didn’t give me a whole lot of romance, holdin’ my cock hostage!”

Bucky chuckles, validating his actions, “We had to be quiet, she needs the rest.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to put me in a vice grip to get the message across” Steve grumbles as he reverses their positions so he can tug Bucky into their bedroom.

Bucky shrugs like this is an absolutely normal conversation for them, which it is, “I made it up to you, didn’t I? Made you knot real good, milked ‘ya through it?”

Steve grunts in annoyance while Bucky laughs as he’s pulled along. When they reach their bedroom Bucky pulls Steve back into his chest. 

“I didn’t mean to make ya upset baby, promise. Just wanted to let ‘er sleep. She really needs it.”

Steve leans back onto his mate and lets himself relax, he’s not actually mad. Just feeling a little undignified after Bucky’s act. “I know,” he murmurs, kissing Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky hums and walks them backwards to their bed where he lays them both down, “I’ve had Natasha order your favorite chocolates from that little shop downtown. Know how much you like me ta feed ‘em to you after I’ve fucked ya.”

Steve huffs at the mention of another alpha, “You talked to Natasha?”

“Yeah, she’s gonna get all ‘a the stuff to make a proper nest. Food ‘n drinks, blankets and lights. String lights is what she called ‘em. You know that they’re apparently different from Christmas lights?”

Steve shakes his head, “They’re lights on a string, what makes ‘em so different?”

Bucky throws his arms up to the ceiling in exasperation, “That’s what I said!”

Steve smiles like the sun and rolls himself on top of Bucky, their bodies melding together in perfect harmony, “You, James Barnes,” Steve plants a loud kiss on his lips, “are a sap.”

“Yeah, whatever. I just want this to be good for her, ya know?” He mumbles, busying his fingers with tracing over Steve’s skin in weird artsy shapes.

“You’re the absolute best Bucky. I know it, and our omega is gonna see for herself exactly how great you are.”

The blush isn’t so much as a blush anymore, as it extends down Bucky’s chest, his whole body feeling electric with the want he can feel through their bond.

“Ain’t a bad bone in your body Buck. I wouldn’t love you if there was.”

Bucky grumbles, “I’m an ax-assassin Steven, I’m what mothers tell their children horror stories about.”

Steve laughs, full bodied, “The only horror here is that you still aren’t fucking me into next week.”

Bucky props himself up on an elbow so he’s looking down at his mate, “That a challenge Rogers?”

“More like an observation, seeing as you don’t appear too inclined to do anything about it” Steve snarks back at him. 

Bucky leers at Steve, grey eyes focused, “You worried I’m not gonna give you a helpin’ hand?”

“I don’t want your hand” Steve grouches.

Bucky tugs Steve to sit on his lap, the blonde sporting a head of disheveled hair and surrounded by a cloud of his own rut scent, “Then how ‘bout you show me whatcha do want, Stevie?”

Steve instantly grinds against Bucky, placing his hands on Bucky’s muscular pecs, fingers spread wide. A lewd moan spills out of Steve’s mouth where it’s hanging open, his head tipped backwards as he rolls his hips down, getting himself off on Bucky’s lap. The brunet watches him writhe around for a couple of minutes, feelin’ good, but not enough to have an orgasm. Bucky lets it simmer for a while, enjoying the show, and waiting for Steve to break, and eventually he does.

“You gonna fuck me or not?” Steve asks sharply, his eyes hiding something that Bucky can’t quite place.

Bucky has his hand behind his head as he leisurely rakes his eyes over Steve’s lithe body, “You can’t blame a man for likin’ seein’ his boy squirmin’ round on top of him. It’s just too good to pass up, babydoll.”

Steve stills on top of him, making Bucky pause, “Jesus, I know I’m not an omega Buck, but if you don’t want this anymore you could’ve said so, ‘stead ‘a makin’ me look like an idiot.”

There’s more than just anger in his voice, Bucky notes. There’s a sadness and longing, but his mate’s trying to push buttons. It all clicks in his brain when he thinks of you sleeping in the other room, the fuss that Steve threw earlier. He’s never been good with other people just doing whatever they wanted, especially when the scales were tipped. And Steve really hates himself when he’s the one that’s done something that he thinks is wrong. He can’t forgive himself.

“Hm,” Bucky hums, “You don’t like it when I control the agenda?”

“Not so much right now, you knothead!”

“How do you think our girl felt when you told her what she can and can’t do to her own body?”

Steve looks like he’s going to put up a fight, but deflates, finally getting what he’s been looking for for the last few hours. Steve’s blue eyes trace over every stitch that he can find on their quilt, counting them instead of answering Bucky. Wanting Bucky to pull it out of him some more.

“I ain’t gonna give you anythin’ until you answer me Steve. How do you think she felt?”   
It isn’t hard for Steve to remember the hatred that had flared, the regret and the disbelief, “She hated it.”

“Yeah, she did. Didn’t take a bond for me to know either, soon as I walked into Cho’s office I could tell. You did a real number on her. But she’s not the only one that’s hurtin’ right now is she?”

Steve goes to get off Buck’s frame, but Bucky sits up and goes for Steve’s neck, pressing his flesh thumb into Steve’s hot, swollen gland. Steve glares at Bucky, annoyed, but Bucky knows that he’s right.

“You’re hurtin’ too aren’tcha Stevie?” He murmurs, feeling Steve’s own hurt that he’s desperately trying to push down, hide it away from Bucky.

The blond huffs and rolls his hips down again in an effort to get off of this topic, “Yeah, my dick hurts cause I’m rutting and you’re not doing anything about it.”

Bucky doesn’t let his mate’s mood discourage him though, and he continues like he’s having a one-sided conversation, “You see, it wasn’t very nice of you to try to tell our girl what to do, but I’m willin’ to chalk it up to your rut because _ I know that you’re better than that _ ,” Steve nods his head, “But I think that you might be a little jealous too. I think you’re jealous that her body is made for takin’ my cock ‘n my knot, and your tight little ass ain’t-”

Steve goes to protest but Bucky puts a finger over his pouty lips, “Hush Steven, your alpha’s talking.”

He can feel the light embarrassment in his chest from Steve and knows that it’s not a bad thing. His Stevie likes to be put in his place when it’s just the two of them and the day has been overwhelming, taking a toll on his mind. 

“I’ve got a feelin’ you think I’m not gonna wanna fuck you any more just ‘cause we’ve got an omega now. But baby, you couldn’t be more wrong. So here’s what’s gonna happen,” Bucky rubs his metal fingers over Steve’s lips and groans when the blond nips at them, and then starts sucking when Bucky shoves them in his mouth. “You’re gonna get my cock good n’ wet and then you’re gonna let me slip it to ya real nice n’ sweet.”

Steve moans in agreement around Bucky’s digits, swirling his tongue around the black metal, a promise of what he’s gonna do when it’s Bucky’s cock in his mouth instead of his fingers. 

He lets his blond mate suck for a few moments before his blue eyes flash downwards, and Bucky has no inclination to not just go along with it all. Steve slithers off of Bucky’s lap and lays between his legs, looking back up at his mate underneath his long eyelashes.

Steve nuzzles into his groin, breathing him in deeply and it makes Bucky’s alpha swell with pride, knowing that his mate is happy with his scent. But he’s also desperate, on the edge of snapping at Steve and skipping the blowjob, just driving into the blond until he finally reaches that peak.

“Get to it Rogers or I’ll go in’ta ya dry.” Bucky rumbles, tugging sharply on Steve’s hair.

It’s an empty threat, they keep lube in nearly every space in the suite for exactly this reason, but Bucky loves how Steve shudders and abruptly takes as much of Bucky’s cock as deep as he can, cheeks hollow and humming as he works his alpha over.

Bucky’s got a large cock, and he knows it. Even if he didn’t, the way that Steve’s throat spasms around his length as he tries to control his breathing would clue him in. Bucky rests his metal hand in Steve’s hair, tugging just enough to remind Steve who’s in control right now. 

Steve places little kisses all along his length before swallowing him down again and repeats this pattern of hard and soft, teasing and racing towards the finish, and it’s exactly how Bucky likes it.

Bucky pushes Steve’s head lower until his cherry red lips wrap around one of his balls, while his fingers tease the other. 

“God baby, you keep that up and you’re gonna hafta gimme a second before you’re gonna have anythin’ to sit on.”

Steve groans, sending ripples of pleasure through his body and straight into his groin where it pools and grows. Bucky holds strong, lets Steve get his fill for a couple more minutes of a slow, wondrous blowjob, but when Steve looks up at him, his eyes pleading for more, Bucky doesn’t have it in him to tell him no. 

“That’s enough. Get up here Stevie.” Bucky grabs the lube out of their nightstand drawer and flicks the cap open, pouring a generous amount onto his metal fingers.

Steve gets on his hands and knees, his cock hanging proudly between his legs. Bucky doesn’t waste any time, ordering Steve to pull his cheeks apart so that he has unobstructed access to his mate’s ass. The first swirl around his hole has Steve shuddering and leaning back into Bucky’s touch, desperate for more. It earns him a hard crack over one cheek, leaving a red print in its wake. 

“Be good for me ‘n stay where I put you, yeah?”

Steve groans, but shifts forward again, his lean body taut, muscles bunched. Bucky smiles and pushes in one finger, not stopping to give Steve any time to adjust to such a small intrusion. 

Bucky takes pity on his rutting mate, swiping some lube from his metal hand for his flesh one, and ghosting his fingers over the base of Steve’s cock where his knot is going to grow. To his mate’s credit, he only growls as Bucky teases him, not moving an inch from where Bucky ordered him to stay.

Showing mercy, the brunet adds another finger and presses down, finding his prostate out of pure muscle memory. Steve’s body clenches tightly, holding Bucky’s metal fingers in his body. Had it been his flesh hand, he might have worried about his fingers’ safety, but as it is, Bucky just keeps driving his fingers into his mate’s prostate, unrelentingly until he manages to break Steve down.

“Bucky,  _ please!” _ Steve whimpers.

“Tell me baby.”

Steve groans, trying to take his pleasure by moving his body back. Bucky smirks and pulls out his fingers, listening to Steve’s babbling of  _ sorry,  _ and  _ Bucky,  _ and  _ please! _

His metal fingers find Steve’s cock, and he grasps it tightly, just on the right side of pleasure, tipping over into pain whenever Steve squirms. He jerks Steve off like it’s a bother, like he’s uninfluenced by their ruts, which is a complete and utter lie, but it’s part of their game. And games have rules, and when rules are broken, well...Bucky’s not sayin’ it's a hardship to enforce ‘em. 

“You’re gonna beg for my cock n’ my knot Stevie-boy, or else I’m gonna make your knot pop n’ not let you touch it. Just feel it throb and not let you do anythin’ about it. Your choice.”

Steve’s breath hitches and for a second Bucky is worried that he’s pushed too far for the type of day that they’ve all had,  _ maybe his baby needs him to be nice?  _ But then Steve opens his filthy mouth.

“ _ Oh god. _ Buck! Please, I need it! I wanna have your knot in my little ass!”

Bucky hums and strokes his mate’s dick faster, a threat that Steve had better talk quick.

“I need your cock! Please, I wanna have you splittin’ me open, and make me yours!  _ I wanna be yours. _ ”

“You  _ are _ mine Steve. Forever and always. ‘Til the end of the line, baby” And with that, Bucky uses his other hand to line his cock up to Steve’s hole and pushes in, in one deep, hard thrust. 

Steve’s body loses it’s fight and Bucky’s hands have to hold his hips up in the air how he wants.

Bucky doesn’t quite believe it when Steve’s cock spasms and shoots off all over their sheets as soon as he’s pressed against his mate’s ass, but the ropes of cum are undeniable. Smug pride bursts from his chest, and he growls, leaning down so Steve can feel his chest vibrating, “So  _ fuckin’ good  _ for me.”

Bucky doesn’t give him any reprieve, pistoning his hips brutally, his inner alpha coming out and taking the reins as he basks in Steve’s heat. Their room is filled with grunts and whimpers as Bucky’s determination takes them both higher.

Steve’s writhing around the bed, fingers accidentally ripping the sheets. He knows what‘s missing, what’s keeping him on edge, what’s not letting his cock go soft. It’s the need in his bones and his blood to take care of you. To go wake you up and bury himself inside of you. But he’s nothing if not overly protective, so for now he deals with his persistent erection and lets Bucky handle everything. He lets Bucky take over so all he has to focus on is being  _ good  _ for his alpha.

“Wanna see you. Buck, wanna look at ya.” Steve breathes out, eyes closed and the signature furrow between his eyebrows that tells Bucky he’s fucking him right. 

Who is he to deny such an innocent request?

Bucky pulls out and as gently as he can in his desperate need, flips Steve over so that his blond head is resting on a pillow and his arms are splayed at his sides, hands gripping at the ripped sheets. 

He kisses Steve slow and deep, cupping his cheek tenderly as he slides home again. He tries to go slow, he really does, but he’s holding himself off from orgasming with nothing less than heroic efforts. Bucky lays his entire weight onto Steve until he feels his mate let go, and then he gives it to him.

Steve goes pliant under Bucky, and  _ god damn, his fella is handsome _ . Bucky keeps up his pace, his hips slapping harshly against Steve’s ass, knowing that there’s going to be faint, short lasting bruises there when they’re done. Bucky spits into his hand and smirks as he wraps his fingers around Steve’s cock and jerks him off, fast and wet. 

Steve’s back arches, so he puts his metal hand right on top of Steve’s chest, bracing all of his weight on his mate: holding Steve down and himself up.

“Just take it Steve. Take it like a good boy for me, yeah?”

Steve’s eyes gaze longingly into Bucky’s grey ones, so he obliges and ducks his head, kissing him deeply. This way, Bucky can feel,  _ taste _ , Steve’s gasp as the blonde cums, cock shooting out stripes that Bucky smudges his fingers through, and goes back to jerking Steve’s over sensitive dick. 

Steve spasms, hips moving uncontrollably as shiny tears quickly form in his eyes “Oh god, I can’t. I can’t Buck!”

He squirms, and Bucky grins ferally. There’s something delicious about getting Steve’s submission like this, in the midst of his rut when all of his instincts are telling him to fight Bucky off and get away from the other alpha. But his Stevie doesn’t do that. Instead he hands his love to Buck on a silver platter, and Bucky strives to never take that for granted.

The brunet watches tears roll down Steve’s flushed cheeks, watches his eyes flutter and clench shut when Bucky twists his fingers over the crown of the blond’s dick. It’s the prettiest goddamn thing he’s ever seen and he can’t wait to know what your face will look like with your eyes glazed over and your head up in the clouds as he takes care of you in the best way he can.

All of those thoughts fly out of his head though as Steve’s cock starts to pulse and his knot expands, the skin pulling taught as his blood rushes south.

Steve’s knot blows as he cums again, shaking on the bed and eyes unseeing, as Bucky sits back on his heels and keeps going, his ears drinking in the sound of Steve’s cries as his mate holds onto his knot and works himself through the aftershocks. 

“Buck, I’m done,” Steve pleads, “I’m done. I’m good.”

Bucky growls and he chases after his own release, pulling Steve’s lower half of his body into his lap, changing the angle so the tip of his cock gets more stimulation as it rubs against Steve’s tight rim on each deep thrust. Steve lets go of his own cock which has now, finally gone soft, and grips onto Bucky’s straining forearms.

“I’m gonna go so deep that you’ll feel me in your throat baby. You’re mine, ya hear? You’re mine, and ain’t nothin’ gonna change that.”

Steve smiles tiredly, “Yeah, I’m yours Buck. ‘N you’re mine too.”

Bucky smirks as he slaps Steve’s ass, groaning at the way his ass clenches around his cock.

“You gonna cum for me alpha? You gonna gimme your knot?” Steve purposefully arches his back so that his pecs are pressed out,  _ they’re tits Steve _ Bucky always tells him, and plays with his nipples, mewling like an omega at their sensitivity.

Bucky drops Steve’s legs over his shoulders and cums, shuddering as his knot locks in Steve’s body and his first orgasm is ripped from him. 

Steve doesn’t understand the build-up, the way it sits in the base of his spine until it can’t possibly be contained anymore and rips its way out of his body and makes him go to some other form of existence for a few seconds. Bucky can wring three or four orgasms out of Steve before he’s willing to give in.

Waiting may not be Steve’s thing, but is sure as fuck is Bucky’s. 

“You’re so fuckin’ good” Bucky declares as he rolls them onto their sides, letting his hips part from Steve’s ass just the tiniest bit, his knot pulling on Steve’s rim which makes the blond groan breathily.

“And I ain’t ever gonna leave you Stevie,” Bucky pulls Steve against his front and places the most delicate kiss on Steve’s bondmark, “Never”

They lie there in the afterglow, their ruts sated for now, more so now than ever with omega hormones filling their rooms. 

“I know Buck.”

They lay like that for a while, time slipping by with Bucky gently rubbing Steve’s warm skin. Slowly Steve’s eyes lose that far-away gaze and he comes back to himself. Bucky’s the only one he’s ever trusted with bringing him so far up, and bringing him back down. They both groan as Bucky’s knot softens and he slips free. 

Bucky slides his flesh hand down and in between Steve’s cheeks, feeling heat through his bond. His fingers swirl around Steve’s hole, rubbing against the furled muscle. Steve sinks back into him when Bucky lets out an appreciative growl, fingers teasing his hole as streams of cum leak out. 

“Think you can take another?” He rasps into Steve’s skin.

“You just don’t quit.”

Bucky chuckles, “Your ass don’t either. Not my fault it’s so tempting.”

“You have Erskine to thank for that.”

“Nah,” Bucky pinches one asscheek, which earns him a light growl, “I liked it even when you were a ‘lil slip of a thing. Remember when you’d sit on my lap ‘n bounce? Leave the best bruises for me to look at in the mornin’.”

Steve rolls over and lays his head on Bucky’s chest, fondness between both of them, “Yeah. I remember. I’ll make you a deal. My ass, in the shower.” He raises one eyebrow and tilts his head towards the bathroom. “Get clean and even the tally.”

Bucky sits up, staring as Steve walks to the bathroom, swinging his hips enticingly. He trudges in after his mate to find the shower already steaming up the room and Steve stepping under the water. Bucky goes to open the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, but Steve whistles at him and waves the bottle of lube that’s in his hand.

Adoration and desire surge through him, leaving his skin on fire in the best way. 

Their shower goes quickly, most of it spent with Steve’s feet spread far apart, hands scrabbling on the tile walls as Bucky works himself to one orgasm, and then has Steve suck him off to another. They may not have gotten to their current lives by the best methods, but they’re not shying away from the undeniable perks that come with their serums. 

After, they stand in the quiet, tender silence of the falling water as they pass the shampoo and soap, taking turns washing each other and running hands over clean skin. 

When they get out of the shower, there’s a note on the dresser, in Natasha’s flawless handwriting, stating that all of their stuff is waiting in the hallway, and all of the food has been put in the fridge. Bucky shakes his head with a fond smile and Steve tries to not get too riled up over the fact that another alpha’s been near you, or think about how she got in when Bucky had requested verbal confirmation of her entrance. 

Bucky pulls on a pair of black boxers, and nothing else, before grabbing the post-it note and waving it at Steve. “Come on, we’ve got a nest to build.”

\-------------

Clad in boxers and on a mission, your alphas strategically disassemble their bedroom to make a nest. They take apart the bed frame and store it in their spare room, leaving the plush mattress in the middle of their bedroom as they put everything together.

As usual, Natasha doesn’t disappoint. There’s omega-specific blankets that are weighted and soft as a feather, there’s even more blankets that are paper-thin in case you get heat flashes. Steve is still disgruntled, but gives Natasha credit for wearing scent blocking patches when she came in, there isn’t a hint of her alpha scent anywhere in their suite. 

It all goes together surprisingly easily. Between both of them being tall and Natasha’s instructions on how to hang the lights, the room is wrapped in a yellow glow in under half an hour.

Bucky vetoed candles on the basis that they’re a fire hazard and demanded that there would be rose petals because _ , that's what ladies like Steve _ . 

Steve watches as Bucky walks in circles around the nest they’ve assembled and then checks the windows for any spaces where the curtains don’t hide the glass. Not that anyone could see in anyways. The blond leans against the wall and tracks Bucky’s movements as he double checks that all of the bulbs on the string lights are working and mutters something about whether or not to take the food out of the fridge yet. 

It’s slightly painful, feeling Bucky’s low-running panic in his own chest, and seeing him worry so much. Steve knows it comes from a place of deep rooted insecurity that he’s only had since breaking free of HYDRA. He can only take so much, so when the brunet goes to rearrange the nest again, Steve pushes off of the wall and walks forward, telegraphing his movements so Bucky knows that he’s coming towards him. 

Steve places a large, heavy hand on Bucky’s flesh shoulder, and doesn’t let him shake it off.

“Bucky, it’s fine. Everything looks good, I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“You think it’s enough?” Bucky asks tentatively, eyes cataloging the room, making sure that each of the pillows and blankets are layed exactly how he wants,  _ needs them _ to be.

“Do you not?”

Bucky growls, “What I think? I think that she deserves the goddamn sun n’ the moon and no matter what the fuck I can get her will never be enough.”

Steve smiles softly, “Yeah, but she wants us. Isn’t that enough?” He’s taken back when Bucky strongly shrugs off his hand and spins around.

“It’s easy for you to say! She wants you, I’m just the tag-along. And I’m okay with that, had plenty of practice during the war being Captain America’s _ buddy,”  _ he spits the word out, “But that doesn’t mean that I’m not gonna try like hell to prove to her that I can be good for her, that I can provide.”

Steve sighs and tries to make himself relax, “You don’t need to though. You’re enough just as you are Bucky. She’s asleep in the other room because she wants to be ours. Not mine. Ours.”

Steve watches as Bucky visibly deflates and hears him confess, “I don’t want her to be stuck with me,  _ bonded to me _ , just to figure out later that she doesn’t really want me. I...I don’t think that I should bond with her. We should wait.”

Steve steels his voice and his resolve, whatever happens with your relationship isn’t going to be based on Bucky’s unfounded insecurity. He won’t let Bucky get in his own way and hurt you all, “She won’t understand that Buck. All she’s gonna feel is the rejection that you don’t want to be her bondmate. She’s so fragile right now, trying to be an omega. You can’t let her think that she’s done anything wrong, because if you let that get into her head, you’ll never get those fears back out. You hear me?”

“What if I hurt her? She’s not like you.” He whispers, his head tucked under Steve’s chin as his mate rubs his back.

Steve hums, not brushing off his fear immediately, “I think the fact that you’re a year and a half without an episode says a lot about your progress. I don’t think that you’ll hurt her during our cycles. And we’ll all sit down and talk as soon as they’re over and we’re all balanced again.”

Bucky nods his head in agreement.

“And if for any reason you have an episode before that, I’ll protect her. Okay?”

Bucky slumps against Steve and inhales his unique scent, not so much as an actual scent as it is a feeling that gathers in his mind. He nods his head and lets Steve hold him for a while. 

Steve hums before asking, “Do you think she’s smart? That she’s intelligent enough to make informed decisions on touchy subjects?”

Bucky’s confused, “Of course she is. Wouldn’t be an agent if she wasn’t.”

“Yeah, so you’ve gotta trust her to make her own choices. And if she says that she wants to be our omega. Mine  _ and yours,  _ then you’ve got to respect that.”

The brunet sighs, knowing that he’s backed himself into this one, and that Steve is right.

Bucky huffs before leaning back a little bit, “Sometimes you convince me that you have a brain.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment you jerk.”

“Punk.”

They stand in the glowing light of the bedroom, hand in hand.

“It’s beautiful Buck. She’s gonna love it, looks like it came right outta the magazine.”

Bucky grins shyly, “Yeah, all it’s missing is our omega.”

As the words fall from his mouth, Steve feels a stirring in his chest, like a part of him that’s been asleep has come alive again. He smiles, “I don’t think you’re gonna have to wait too long. She just woke up.”

Bucky’s eyes light up as he kisses Steve before silently pulling his mate out of their room and shutting the door behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't like my choice to split chapter 4 in to 2 chapters please just don't mention it. I really don't need negativity in my life right now. Creative criticism is gladly accepted and looked forward to.  
> Please leave comments/kudos and stay happy and healthy.  
> Chapter 5 makes me get slightly worked up every time I keep working on it if I'm being honest and I'm working away on it every day.  
> Lots of love from me to you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, you wake up and find yourself with your alphas in rut and yourself in heat. Who can possibly guess what's going to happen? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been so freakin' patient with me as I've had to put this to the back burner while life got way more busy than it has any right to be. Without further ado, here's the last chapter!

When you wake up, you’re alone in your nest, but the scent immediately floods your senses and lulls you into contentment. Your alphas are here still, you can smell them on the blankets and in the air. You stretch lying down, feeling the ache in your muscles from your mission and recovery.

Despite the safety of the compound you feel vulnerable without your alphas nearby, so you find the blanket that smells the most like them. 

One in particular stands out, overwhelmingly _Steve_ and you grab it and wrap it around your shoulders so it completely envelops you. Your brain instantly starts to settle, surrounded by your alphas scents, recognizing the smell of _love_ and _protection._

Taking inventory like you’ve been trained to do, you first check your surroundings. The room’s safe and cozy, and there’s water bottles, protein bars, and chocolate meal shakes all piled neatly in a corner. As much as you’re longing to go find Steve and throw yourself at his feet, you need to take care of yourself first. That was taught in basic training. 

So you sip on a chocolate meal replacement as you mentally check yourself over. 

Alive? Yes. 

Safe? Yes. 

In heat? Definitely.

Bonded to one Steve Rogers and about to be bonded to one James Barnes? Hell yes.

It isn’t a sound that peaks your interest, that gives your alphas away, but their scents start wafting in from the hallways. They’re absolutely silent on their feet, but judging by the heady aromas, they aren’t farther away than around the corner, just out of your line of sight. 

You smile to yourself; they’re giving you space while still being close by. You finish off one meal replacement and put the cap back on, loudly tossing it onto the wooden floor, waiting to see if they’ll come out from hiding to chide your messiness. But no such luck. 

So you crack another shake and settle back, giving them another minute, and yourself another little bit of time to get your head screwed on straight before you lay back in your nest and do something devious. Warm skin completely bare to the cool air, you stretch your body out and let out a filthy moan, concentrating on your bond with Steve as you finally _feel_ your cycle and how it’s rampaging through your body. 

Your mission is a success as you hear first Steve, and then Bucky growl from their hiding spots before they both suddenly appear in the hallway, walking towards you with determination.

“That was a dirty trick, sugar.” Bucky rasps as he takes in the sight of your body supported by the mountains of soft pillows he put there for you. 

You’d have to be an idiot to not see how it’s affecting Bucky. He’s stopped on the edge of the nest he’s built, but his whole body is gravitating towards you, his eyes tracking every movement and twitch. Steve’s no better off than Bucky either.

You smirk, “Says the man who was spying on me and thought I wouldn’t notice. You _might_ have gotten away with it if it wasn’t for your rut scents. Kinda hard to miss Buck.” You smile and pretend to be thoughtful, “How’d you guys deal with that in the French forests? I betcha the enemy could smell you guys before they could see you.”

Steve laughs while Bucky prowls closer, “Still got that smart mouth, huh? Baby, when we’re done with ya, the only thing you’re gonna be able to say is our names.”

You shudder deliciously at Bucky’s tone as Steve bends down and takes your small hands in his giant ones, pulling you to your feet. He drapes the blanket that you’re starting to suspect he jerked off onto around your shoulders, and instead of being disgusted, it’s kinda sweet and endearing in an alpha way.

“That a promise sergeant?”

“Just the god-honest truth babydoll.”

You blush, the redness extending down your neck as your alphas, wearing only boxers, drink in the sight of your naked frame.

“Just some things that we need to know first, call us old fashioned, but alphas these days just seem to take what they want without talkin’. That’s not how we operate.”

Of course your 1940s alphas would want to talk first, and it only makes your heart grow fonder. 

“I’m an open book, whatever you want to know.”

Steve’s standing next to Bucky when the brunet asks, “Can you tell us what you like? What you don’t like?”

Your hesitation must be clear because Steve reaches out to grab your hand and run his fingers over your knuckles, reassuring you and giving you an incentive when he says, “Hmm, how about I give you a kiss for everything you tell me?” His voice is soft and gently coaxes you into feeling safe and unjudged. 

“Don’t make me bleed,” You murmur, looking at your bare feet, “and don’t yell at me.”

Steve calls your name and you look up reluctantly, to find his eyes filled with horror, “We will _never_ do that to you. Do you understand? _Never._ ”

You slump a little bit in relief and go willingly when Steve kisses you so lightly you would think it was a breeze, “Good job sweetheart. Thank you for telling us. Now what else don’t you like?”

It comes easier after that: no breath play, no humiliation, no sensory deprivation, each rewarded with a kiss from your alphas who take turns, alternating who gets you to relax that little bit more, who earns a breathy sigh, who gets to see your big, trusting eyes.

There’s one last request, the big one that you’re nervous about, the one that alphas have huffed over in the past, and occasionally ditched you over.

“And...I don’t like commands,” Before they can even respond, you rush ahead, trying to defend yourself against the typical-alpha judgement, “I mean, I get it for the really important stuff. Not to say that sex _isn’t_ important- but like, the dangerous stuff I understand, but not for sex. It just makes me panic,” you ramble on, twisting your fingers into the rut scented blanket that you’re pretty sure has Steve’s cum rubbed into it, “and it’s not that I don’t trust you, because _I do,_ it just don’t feel right, and maybe I’m broken? I don’t know, I know that _omegas_ are supposed to like it and everything-”

Bucky finally makes you stop talking by putting his hand over your mouth, not enough to be considered rough, but it gets his point across. He wants you to listen.

“No commands in bed, and any other times ‘sides emergencies. There, that’s all we needed ‘ta know sugar.” He takes away his hand and rewards you with another kiss, “Thank you for telling us.”

 _These alphas are unreal_ is what runs through your mind. How could you possibly deserve these men and their absolute willingness to accommodate your every need, even the abnormal ones?

“Now, this is the easier question, what do you like?” Bucky’s eyes are darkening, and you can see his rut slowly seeping back into control, it makes you clench your legs together as your skin tingles under his observation.

This you can answer without hesitation, and you do so all while making yourself as open and inviting as you possibly can, tilting your shoulders back to press your chest forward.

“I like traditional positions, presenting and missionary. I like being knotted-” that earn you a deep growl from both alphas, and it gives you confidence to continue, “I like being held down and made to take it hard,” and of all the things to feel embarrassed about, it’s the praise kink, but you push through it, “and it gets me a little floaty when you tell me I’m being good for you.”

Your alphas move together like you’ve seen them do countless times, but now they trap you in between their bodies, Steve’s hands wrap around your wrists and hold them behind you as Bucky proceeds to kiss you until you have to pull back to breathe.

You’re taking deep, heaving breaths that pull their combined rut scents right into your system as Bucky purrs, “So fuckin’ good for us sugar. You’re absolutely amazing, bein’ honest with us. Makes me so proud of ‘ya. Knowin’ you trust us...baby it _does things_ to me.”

And dear god, you can feel exactly what it does to Bucky. You haven’t properly looked at his cock yet, but you can make educated guesses based on the information presented to you, and it doesn’t disappoint. 

Steve loosens his grip, but doesn’t let go of your wrists as he speaks directly into your ear, his voice gravelly and low with want, “Now, we’ve got a surprise, Buck worked real hard on it. You wanna go see it?”

You smile and nod eagerly turning to Bucky with hearts in your eyes, “Please? My big strong alpha do something for me?”

Bucky strides towards you with purpose, and your world turns sideways and then upside down as he ducks down and hauls you over his shoulder.

“Bucky! Oh my god! Buck put me down!” You screech in mock terror that’s really absolute pleasure at being man-handled, “Steve, tell him to put me down!”

Your body starts to sway as Bucky walks out of the living room and down the hallways. 

Steve follows with dark eyes, “Nah, your ass looks real good perched up there on his shoulder. Think I’ll have him keep you up there for a while.”

You pretend to be upset and pout as best as you can while being held over your alpha’s shoulder. You don’t get dizzy or nauseous, but do appreciate your own view of Bucky’s tight, firm ass cheeks, which you pinch just to confirm their solidness.

You feel smug for all of a split second before Bucky smacks you own ass which elicits a very real shout from you.

After a short trip, Bucky puts you down, his eyes smiling with the smallest crinkles in his eyes. It’s been too long since you’ve seen him genuinely happy, and to know that you’re the reason, an omega making her alpha happy, makes you purr softly. He kisses you and turns you around so you’re facing the door with Steve and Bucky behind you. You absolutely _do not_ get your hopes up, but there’s a deep, buried want for there to be the nest that Bucky mentioned. You should be content with what you have. Your beta side would scoff at being presented with such a fluffy nest, but you’re not a beta now. And you don’t ever have to be a beta when you’re around your mates. So you let your mind go, and let your omega spill into every crevice and crack of your body, leaving no part of yourself a facade any longer. 

You clench your hands into fists and bounce on the balls of your feet as you grab the knob, but don’t dare to open it. You can feel excitement in your chest from Steve, and know that he wants you to open the door. When Bucky nods, you turn the door knob and push the door open. 

What greets you is something straight out of your blog. The curtains are drawn and the lights off, the fairy lights wrapped around the room several times are the only things providing light and it gives the room a magical glow. There’s flower petals in a circle around a giant mattress which is piled high with soft, fluffy blankets and plush pillows in gentle colors. Everything is soft, and the entire space just feels _safe._ There’s a ridiculous pile of chocolates on a small table along with assorted chopped fruit and some nuts and cheeses. 

You close your eyes so you alphas won’t think you’re crying for the wrong reason, but this is everything that you thought you would never get to have. Everything you’ve told yourself you didn’t need.

“Thank you alphas.” You whisper before you turn around and pull them both into your arms. Steve picks you up, hands on your hips as he spins you in a circle, and god your heat is making you imagine Steve spinning your future pups around like this, and it makes you _want._ After a few spins he sets you down slowly and you press yourself against his body. You widen your legs and step up on your tip-toes so that his cock brushes against your pubic mound in a teasing move. 

Steve turns you around so you’re facing Bucky, and you thank him in a way that you know he’ll appreciate. You dip your head to the side, exposing your neck in submission, ready for his bite. Bucky latches on and nibbles at the skin there before letting go of you, “I’ll do whatever you could possibly want, my precious omega” he vows.

You may swoon a bit. It’s exactly like the romance movies you used to watch as a teen.

Your brunet alpha heads into the room as Steve shuts and locks the door behind you all. Between the food, the nest, and the bathroom, none of you should need to leave this space for a long time.

You take tentative steps forward until your toes brush against the mattress, as Bucky walks backwards and strategically gets into the nest without displacing a single item. 

Bucky stands in the middle of the beautiful nest that he’s made you, hand reached out to you, palm up like he’s asking for a dance. He stays that way for longer than he should have to as your mind races, thinking of what they’ll need from you as they’re in their ruts. You’ve never been with an alpha in rut, let alone two. For the heats you had spent with an alpha, they had all been SHIELD vetted and on their own suppressants. 

This is unchartered territory for you, and you can’t make yourself reach out and rest your fingers in Bucky’s now wavering, outstretched hand. They deserve to know that you have no clue what you’re doing, that they’re going to have to tell you what they want you to do, where they want you positioned. For once your cycle isn’t just about you, and you desperately want this to be good for them too.

Your voice wavers as you confess, “I...I don’t know what you want from me, what you expect me _to be._ ”

Steve nuzzles into your neck, his arms wrapping around your stomach and chest as he pulls you back into his warm, firm chest. He gently kisses your bond mark and rubs his scent over your glands, making your eyes roll back into your head just the slightest bit as your biology helps you to relax. Steve keeps petting you, heavily scenting up their air and gently rumbling as he keeps you pressed against him. For a moment you forget why you were ever worried.

“Steve” you hear Bucky chide, “Knock it off”. 

Your blond alpha just groans in protest and tilts your head so he has better access to your throat.

It takes a command from Bucky of, “Stop it Steven” for him to back off, and Bucky’s mismatched hands cupping your face for you to be able to focus back on his grey eyes. He’s concerned, you can see it on his face. 

You whine, feeling distraught over making him upset.

Bucky runs his thumbs over your cheek bones and when you close your eyes he taps your nose until you open them again.

“Hey doll, I need you to listen to us alright? It’s important, we can’t do anythin’ until I know that you’ve heard me.”

You groan and turn your head to look at Steve, but now he’s got the same determined look as Bucky. So letting out a deep sigh, you try not to focus on the blood rushing through your body and your pussy throbbing in time with your heartbeat.

Bucky gives you a bright smile and he holds onto one of your hands with his flesh hand while Steve grabs the other and they both squeeze, grounding you, helping you focus. 

“Now you listen here, the only things we want you to be are happy, loved, ‘n safe. And we want you to tell us, either of us, if somethin’ ever feels wrong.”

You can feel the sincerity radiating from Bucky and the truth in your bond with Steve, but you’re still confused. All of this is a little confusing.

“But I don’t know what you _want_.” You say, trying to make them understand what you mean.

Steve chuckles behind you, “Honey, haven’t you been listening? What we want is to make you happy. That’s it. We want you to let us love on you today, for your heat, and every day after.”

You blush and duck your head, unconsciously humming gently at the way they’re making you feel, “ _Oh._ ”

Steve kisses your head and wraps his arm around your shoulders, running his thumb over your collar bones.

Bucky gazes at you, worried eyes looking into your own, “Can you tell me what you think that means sweetheart? What we want from you?”

You’re nervous under their scrutiny, but Steve’s arms around you and Bucky standing in front of you make a small enclosed space, where what you say won’t be degraded or ridiculed, or even worse: made fun of.

You stumble over your first few words, trying to formulate your thoughts before you just let it all out, “You just want me to be happy. You...you want to love me and make me feel safe.”

“ _Good girl._ That’s exactly what we mean. Such a good listener for us.” Bucky praises.

Your preen at the compliment, letting your heat settle you into submissiveness. It feels like floating in a pool on a raft. You’re not floating on your own yet, still supported by rational thought, but you know that at some point during this heat you’re probably _really_ going to get to let go. To reach that omega space that everyone talks about in online groups, the level of freedom where you get to just _be_ and know that you’re safe with your alphas. You don’t want to get your hopes up in case it doesn’t happen, but there’s a deep tug in your inner omega that feels like she might die if you can’t finally let go. 

“That’s all you want? Nothing else?” You hesitantly ask.

Bucky nods, “That’s all we want. You’re perfect just the way you are, sweet thing.” He steps closer, so everyone is touching somewhere, “So how about you let us help with your heat? Make you feel real good, like you’ve only imagined.” His voice drops to a rumble, and it reverberates in your chest. You can feel Steve’s deep satisfaction within your body and you melt just a little bit, letting you alphas hold you.

“Yes please, alpha.” You nod, smiling shyly.

Bucky leans in and nips your bottom lip as he growls, “Good girl.”

Steve tugs you down so you’re all spread out in your nest, your head tilted towards Bucky. Unable to stand the distance between you all, the lack of a bond with Bucky, you roll towards the brunet and aren’t ashamed when you can feel slick making your thighs slide together, “Are you gonna bond me now?”

Bucky answers without hesitation, “Soon as you’re ready, baby.”

“I am ready! I want it. Right now.” You demand as you cling onto Bucky and mold your body against his, letting your slick rub into his skin.

“Sugar, I promise I’m gonna mate you, okay sweetie? But...here,” Bucky unwinds one of your hands from it’s death grip on the blankets and moves it down, _down,_ until your palm rests against the second largest cock you’ve ever had the pleasure of feeling. Your eyes go a little fuzzy with want, but Bucky’s talking to you so you do your best to pay attention, “We need to get you ready baby. Even in your heat we need ‘ta be careful, alright?”

You go to protest, planning on telling them that this is exactly what your body’s been made for, but Steve is murmuring in your ear, “You want to be good for us right?”

You scowl, but nod.

“Yeah, we know you do. So you’re gonna listen real good and do as we say. And when you’re all ready to take our cocks, then we’re gonna give it to you until you can’t stand up on your own two feet.” Steve nips your ear when he finishes his speech and you lean into him, trusting him to know what you need. “So get up on your knees omega.” It’s not a command, just like he promised, but it holds a deep tone of authority that makes you want to kneel. It doesn’t feel bad or make you scared, instead you surrender yourself to Steve’s words and shuffle on your hands and knees.

Steve and Bucky stand up, making you deliciously aware that you’re at their mercy, and they’re both in rut, ready to take you.

“You just kneel there sugar” Buck confirms as you position yourself, your knees spread apart with enough space for a super soldier to lie in between. The position has you feeling vulnerable, the cold air brushes over your heated skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps from your fingers to your toes. The cool breeze of Steve walking around you waves the air over your lower half, and the temperature change over your opening and clit makes you shudder. 

Bucky chuckles as he watches you, “You’re so sensitive baby, can’t wait to see what you’re gonna be like when I’m inside a’ ya.”

Your eyes track your alphas as they walk around you, making sure that there’s enough room in your nest, that there’s water and snacks on hand, wet wipes, and enough lube and condoms for an entire year. It feels so different kneeling for your alphas, knowing that they’ll never let anything bad happen to you. When Bucky’s happy with his setup he kneels in front of you and walks forward on his knees so that your bodies are pressed together from shoulder to thighs. 

Like this it’s easy to lean your head forward and nuzzle your nose into his scent gland, admiring his bond mark while taking in his rut scent. 

“So sweet for me princess. You gonna let Steve get you nice ‘n ready for me?” Bucky asks, staring into your eyes. His loving gaze makes butterflies take flight in your stomach. You nod against his throat and place a light kiss over his bonding mark. You feel as his whole body shudders against yours as you gently scrape your teeth over the scar and then lightly bite down where Steve marked him. 

Steve lays himself down and Bucky guides you backwards until you’re positioned right over his face. 

“Oh just look’it ya sweetheart, you leakin’ for us?” You can feel Steve’s hot breath against your pussy and the way that he nuzzles into the crook of your leg and your hip. You do your best to clench your legs together as Steve’s large fingers gently spread you apart so he has unrestricted access to you, but there isn’t an inch to move with Bucky holding you against him, and Steve lying between your legs. 

You put up a brave facade, not yet willing to bend to their antics, “I’m not _leaking._ ” You try to keep a steady voice but it wobbles when Steve growls and nips at your thigh, his brooklyn accent coming on strong with each word. 

“You sayin’ I’m lyin’ ‘mega?”

You don’t have a good reply so you just groan and roll your hips down against Steve’s mouth. But instead, Bucky holds you tighter and prevents you from getting the friction that you’re desperate for. 

Steve traces a finger through your lips, swirling it around your clit and just barely dipping into your cunt as he teases you. You’re hyper aware of every one of their movements, every feeling magnified by the sensitivity your heat brings.

Your entire body flushes and shivers as Steve drags his nose from your clit to your entrance where he breathes in deeply. 

An aroused whimper bubbles out of your throat and it has Bucky chuckling, you can feel his entire chest move against your front. 

“Do that again Stevie, tell me how good our girl smells.”

You stare at Bucky with wide-eyes, listening to him tell Steve to do something so personal and intimate, yet you don’t stop either of them. Your eyes get impossibly wider as you and Buck stare at each other and hear Steve breathe you in, exhaling loudly right over your clit in air-light teasing sensations. 

“Like strawberry pie Buck, the type your ma’d make in the summer,” Steve declares, “Smell so damn good, honey.”

Bucky sighs, “Your scent’s comin’ back babydoll, nice ‘n strong. Don’t know how we didn’t realize it sooner with how goddamn _good_ it is.”

There’s a light tugging against one of your nipples as Bucky takes it between his fingers and pulls it away from your body, just far enough for it to burn deliciously.

“Yeah, you’re our omega aren’t ya? Our omega, and we’re your alphas.”

Bucky’s question slides through your head, you’re their omega, and they’re your alphas. For a brief second you’re worried that you’re dead and this is heaven, or maybe you’ve been given drugs and you’re hallucinating. Either way it feels too real to be a dream.

“Say it for us sugar, let us hear ya nice n’ loud.”

Your breath hitches and suddenly you can’t breathe. It’s all here, all you could ever want, and yet you hold your tongue. 

“Hold off for a minute there Stevie, give her a chance to breathe.”

Steve stops tongue fucking you and instead rubs his hands over your thighs and hips in soothing circles.

“We’ll give it all to ya, the entire goddamn world if you want, you just gotta tell us baby. Are you our omega?”

Your breath stutters and you find yourself heaving giant lungfuls of air, like no matter how deeply you breathe you can’t get enough oxygen. Bucky tilts your head up with a finger under your chin so you’re forced to look at him. “Do you want to be our omega?” He asks, level headed and with a serious tone, like there’s a chance that you might say no. 

You nod your head frantically and babble, “Yes. Yes, of course I do. Please, I want to.”

Bucky smiles then and caresses your cheek, “Then you tell us omega, tell us that we’re your alphas.”

You’re caught off guard with all of your emotions as Steve suddenly dives back into your pussy and licks and sucks like it’s all he could ever want to do. It halts your thoughts and your brain goes offline for a moment before Steve reaches around to grip the front of your thighs and pull you back and down onto his face, driving his tongue deeper.

“I’m your omega. Alpha, _I’m your omega!_ ”

Bucky smirks and demands, “Tell me who your alphas are.”

You don’t hesitate now as you cry out, “ _You are! You’re my alphas_. You and Steve. I’m your omega!”

“Damn right you are” Bucky purrs as he rewards your admission, wrapping one arm around your waist as another grabs your ass, pulling your forward so that you can feel his erection against your stomach as he lazily rolls his hips against you. 

Steve growls as Bucky pulls you away from him and in retribution, he seals his lips over your clit and _sucks._

It’s a battle between your alphas as they move your body back and forth between them, Steve pulling you down onto his face which makes your legs tremble and Bucky pulling you up against him which makes you melt against his warm frame.

You know you’re close when every rough swipe of Steve’s tongue makes your entire body shake, each brush over your pussy feels like a bolt of electricity to your brain that rapidly turns it to mush. Every swipe makes your body spasm, and when Steve does _something magical_ with his tongue you practically convulse. 

Bucky pulls your body tight to his own one more time, your sensitive nipples pressed firmly against his bulging pectoral muscles, and he slots his teeth over your other mating gland and starts to bite down, worrying his teeth over it to make it swell and throb. He bites down hard enough to leave bruises and your natural scent starts to fill the room. Your brunet alters between light kisses and punishingly sucking at your gland. 

Steve slides one, and then two fingers into your cunt and spreads them apart, letting your slick drip onto his face. 

“And you had the gut to tell me you aren’t leakin’ honey. What do you call this drippin’ on my tongue then?”

You don’t have any words to argue with him when it’s so blatantly true and you don’t care about keeping up pretenses anymore. 

You shudder as Steve works you towards the edge of an orgasm, and then keeps it up as he pulls you through it, roughly suckling at every inch he can reach.

“ _Oh,_ good girl omega. That’s it, give it to us.” Bucky rumbles, pulling back so he can see your face as it goes slack, overwhelmed by the immense pleasure that keeps rolling through you.

The praise makes you smile dopily, knowing that you’ve made then happy feels like the most soothing balm to your soul.

It feels different going through this heat with your alphas. Unlike every time before, where there’s been an itch that was never quite taken care of, now you don’t feel the compulsive urge to keep writhing around until you orgasm again. You feel sated, like taking a cool shower after a hard training session with your team.

Both alphas grin as your body goes limp. The only thing holding you up is Bucky’s arms around your frame. You can feel Steve talking to you and Bucky, his lips pressed reverently against your inner thigh as he keeps his large fingers spreading you open. 

Then there’s a third pressure at your opening, and you keen in anticipation. Steve quickly pulls his fingers out, and before you can even wail in despair, Bucky’s cock is sliding into you like it was made to fill you up. 

You dimly recognize that Steve moves out from under you, not really paying any attention to anything other than the way your alpha feels inside of you.

Bucky leans you backwards until he’s braced himself over you, thrusting at a devastating pace that leaves you writhing in your nest. With each drag of his cock it brushes over you g-spot, and his pelvic bone rubs over your already sensitive clit. 

“Eyes on me omega” Bucky demands. He puts all of his weight onto his metal arm and tilts your head so that he can stare into your eyes. His own pupils are huge and rut-blown, staring at you like you're the only thing in the world that matters.

It’s embarrassingly fast before another orgasm rips its way out of your body, Bucky never stopping, only speeding up as you contract around his cock. 

His voice is deep and it wraps around your body like smoothe velvet, “Oh god sugar, knew you’d feel so good. You're gonna cum again for me, okay? I want another one, want ya ta give it to me.”

You weakly shake your head, it's too much. Your body can’t keep up.

But Bucky doesn’t take no for an answer. He presses his metal palm over your clit and rubs in fast circles, “I’m gonna keep goin’ unless ya tell me that you really can’t take it. ‘Kay omega? But I know you can,” He’s getting breathless as he works himself closer towards an orgasm and his knot starts showing interest in popping, “I know you can do it. Know you can cum on my knot like a good girl, just like I promised, huh?”

You honestly can’t remember what he promised you now. All you can think about is the way his knot’s tugging at your entrance as it slips in and out of your body with each of Bucky’s hard thrusts. This is better than anything you’ve ever felt in your entire life. Being here, pinned under Bucky’s weight, safe and cherished while he ravishes your body is exquisite. He moves his hand away from your clit and that’s just _not okay_.

“Don’t stop” you slur out, high on heat hormones.

Bucky grits his teeth and pulls one of your legs up and to the side, resting your knee in his elbow, and then plants that hand near your head, folding you in on yourself. Then he reaches back down and between the new angle, and his hand returning to your clit, you find yourself on the edge again.

“Alpha, oh god, yes, _please, yes_ ” you pant out, lungs working overtime despite not doing any physical activity, “ _Bucky_ , please” you sob out, waiting for the wave to crest and send you crashing down into euphoria.

“Yeah, come on omega, I’ll knot ya, ‘kay? Ya just come _one more time_ for me, wanna come n’ feel your sweet pussy grippin’ me.” Bucky rasps, eyes barely open and watching you.

Your eyes go wide in disbelief as Bucky’s knot swells and effectively traps you against his body, and also tips you over just enough that you let out a sigh of sinful debauchery before your entire body seizes with your orgasm.

You can feel your walls clenching Bucky’s knot and his cock, and _you’ve waited your entire life for this moment._

Bucky leans in, looking into your heavy eyes before ducking his head and slotting his teeth over your mating gland, and biting. 

What follows cannot be described as anything other than the universes themselves aligning like they’ve always been meant to. You can feel Bucky and Steve in your chest and in your mind. It erases any and every doubt from your mind that your alphas don't love you. In this moment, your pack bond erases everything that could ever hurt you or make you sad. 

It’s pure, it’s light, and it’s absolute.

Even when Bucky pulls back, and _oh so carefully_ wipes at the blood with a washcloth, the feeling lingers, only growing stronger with every passing moment. 

It’s overwhelming, their love for you played out in a feeling in your body, and despite how you told yourself no more crying, you can’t stop it. Your eyes are flooded and your vision is hazy as you take it all in. It isn’t a bad cry, and when Bucky rolls you onto your side and Steve presses in behind you, just like on the jet, you cry harder. You let it all out, and they hold you.

“Oh baby, it’s a lot isn’t it?” Steve asks.

You nod your head and bury your face into Bucky’s chest, inhaling the smell of the three of you. It smells perfect: strawberries, summertime, and carmel, and you find yourself rubbing your face all over Bucky’s sweaty chest, not caring in the slightest about the stickiness.

Your breath hitches as you say the absolute truth, “You...you _love me.”_ All these years you had thought that Steve and Bucky had only seen you as a friend, a beta. But now you know that they love you _for being you._ It’s too much, and the only way out of this flood of emotions is through, so you lay there as your alphas brush gentle fingers over your shuddering frame and leave gentle kisses and nips on your skin, claiming you over and over again.

“You take all the time you need, baby. You’re our omega and we aren’t going anywhere.” Steve promises.

Bucky tenderly brushes away your tears and keeps petting your cheeks until your eyes flutter open. 

His smile is bright and you can feel the warmth in your chest that’s his love for you, “There’s our girl, our beautiful omega.”

He cradles your head in his hands as he leans in to kiss you, stealing your breath all over again. 

Your brunet alpha pulls back gently, and whispers against your lips, “I love you.”

You smile and whisper back at him, “I love you too.” Then you turn your head and repeat the sentiment to Steve, which he returns with another kiss and the same words. 

It’s gentle after that. When Bucky’s knot deflates, they clean you up, and Bucky and Steve wipe themselves down too. You’re lounging in Steve’s lap as Bucky feeds you both specialty chocolates and pieces of fruit and nuts. 

Your heat is calm for the moment, no cramps or hot flashes, and so is your heart. Everything feels like it should. Your eyes look around the room, taking in the pictures on their nightstand and one of Bucky’s sweaters peeking out from the laundry hamper. It’s so domestic and normal that you can pretend you’re a house omega for a little while. Not that you’d want to play the role forever, but for right now, being loved and taken care of is so delicious that you could easily become addicted. 

Who needs to save the world when they’ve got not one, but two loving alphas to fulfill their every need?

You lose track of time with the curtains closed and not being able to see a clock, but it feels like forever while they dote on you and feed you bite-sized snacks. However, your need starts to come back, and you can tell that Steve and Bucky are getting antsy again too, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness you’re cocooned in, but also needing to give in to the demands of their ruts.

You take the initiative and stretch, getting out all of the lingering sore muscles and laziness in your bones.

You sit on your knees as the men move around, putting away water bottles and returning fruit and cheese cubes to the mini-fridge for later. They haven’t given you an order yet, haven’t asked for you to present for them, so you take that particular liberty and go ahead.

You settle slowly, giving your alphas a show as you press your chest against the mattress and pop your ass up and out into the air behind you. Then, you spread your legs until you feel cold air brush against your pussy, and know that your alphas have a perfect view of your slick-smeared and cum filled center.

“Heavens _wept,_ babygirl.” Steve whispers reverently.

“Never seen anythin’ prettier than you all spread out for us” Bucky agrees. 

It feels good, natural like this: presenting for your alphas. And it feels even better when Steve’s fingers dip inside of your pussy and then trail to your clit, making light, teasing swipes over your bundle of nerves. 

You feel Steve moving in behind you and can hear Bucky gathering all of the food and rushing to put it back in the fridge. You sigh and let your body relax in position, loosening your muscles and letting out blatantly horny pheromones. 

Steve plasters his body against your back and whispers into your shoulder “Tell me honey. Tell me what you want.”

You whine at his heavy voice and groan into the blankets, “I want your knot”

The blond lays kisses all along your shoulders before biting down on his mark again, making your muscles tremble and your slick gush. 

“Honey, as pretty of a picture that you are all spread out for me, I wanna look at my girl my first time. So let’s flip you over.”

His warm hands guide you onto your back.

Staring up at your alpha you can’t help but think that he’s a real-life angel with the fairy lights making his blond hair shimmer in their glow. But there's nothing angel-like about the way he slides home into your body with one long, hard thrust.

Steve’s cock is longer whereas Bucky’s cock is thicker. Where Bucky felt like you were being split in half, when Steve thrusts all the way into you, he hits a spot that Bucky hadn’t managed to and he hits it dead-on with every thrust.

After just a few thrusts your leg muscles contract and pull Steve’s hips closer to you and your inner walls tighten down under the relentless stimulation. Despite not having an orgasm, your muscles clench down like you are, and when Steve just grunts at your tightness and then goes _harder, faster_ your brain short-circuits. You try to say something, _anything,_ but your pussy is taking up all of your thought process right now.

Bucky is lounging next to your head, his cock in his flesh hand when he presses his fingers into your mouth which you obligingly suck on. He then smirks and pulls his fingers out, wrapping his now slick fingers back around his cock, moaning shamelessly and winking at you which makes you giggle amidst being fucked.

Steve keeps his rhythm and you spend several torturously wonderful minutes feeling your orgasm build _again_ and you’ve never come so many times in one day, you wonder if at some point your clit’s going to go numb and never be the same again. 

Bucky takes a break from teasing himself to kneel by your head and kisses Steve deep and dirty, speaking into his mate’s neck as they pull apart to catch their breath, “How many times do you think you can make her cum? Two, three more times?”

Your head, which you had propped up to watch your alphas, falls backwards onto a pillow with a thud as you let out a high-pitched whine. You hear Bucky chuckle and Steve drives himself into you particularly hard for several thrusts. 

“Buck, I don’t think I can....” you whimper.

“Aww sugar, that’s cause you’ve never been with real alphas before. They never paid any attention to you little clit, honey. They were too selfish to make sure that you were feelin’ good too” he rasps, swinging himself off from over your body and immediately dipping his fingers down to where you and Steve are connected before moving his fingers up to your clit. 

And he’s right, no other alpha has ever been overly concerned with you having multiple orgasms, one was enough for them to feel like they’d done their job, and then they were on to popping their knots.

Not to your surprise, your orgasm comes quickly, but once your aftershocks wear down, Bucky doesn’t try to coax another one out of you. And you may not have been his omega for more than a few hours so far, but you’ve been friends for a long time before this, and you know when Bucky is planning something. And Bucky is definitely working a long game here by the way he lays down next to you and kisses you gently in contrast to Steve’s rough love-making. 

The sounds in your nest are _filthy,_ the squelching of Bucky’s fist stripping his cock, and Steve’s hips slamming into yours, plus everyone’s debauched sighs, groans, and breathy ‘ _ah, ah, ah’s’._

You know that Bucky’s getting close as his groans turn into growls and he starts nipping at your lips instead of kissing you. Your alpha pulls away to kneel by your body which is currently being pushed across your nest with each of Steve’s thrusts.

Bucky points his cock right at your tits so when he comes, it lands right across your breasts in thick white stripes. Then he leans down and rubs his cum into your skin, spreading it across your chest and scooping some up and rubbing it on your neck also. The territorial move makes you shudder and has goosebumps breaking out over your skin, and Bucky grins wildly.

Steve groans at the sight of Bucky marking you, and you can feel his knot starting to swell as he pushes through the added resistance.

Bucky props himself up on his elbow and begins to play with your nipples as he casually says, “It’s a proper shame that these big tits ain’t got any milk in ‘em, huh Stevie?”

Steve’s thrusts stutter, as does your heartbeat at Bucky’s words. But _want_ shoots through your three way bond, the desire present in each one of you, yourself included. Just because you don’t want pups _right now_ , doesn’t mean that you maybe don’t want them in the future. 

Bucky seems to be aware that you’re all on the same page because your brunet alpha just doesn’t keep his mouth _shut._

“How big do ya bet she’ll be carryin’ our pups?”

His words make Steve shudder, and his next thrust into you is rougher, burying himself deeper inside of you. You blush, imagining Steve fucking into you until he’s satisfied that he’s knocked you up. The idea of carrying babies for your alphas makes your head swoon and the part of your omega that you’ve buried for so long rises to the surface as you whimper and spread your legs further apart, arching your back more and pressing your chest into the air. 

Steve is too lost in his own thoughts to notice your display, but you know that Bucky’s taking it all in, watching you present and move into a better breeding position.

Your brunet alpha opens his filthy mouth and starts spewing everything you’ve always dreamed about, “Yeah sugar, you’d get nice and big. A nice swollen tummy, healthy for our pups. Your breasts’ll get big n’ real sensitive. God sweetheart, one day they’ll start leakin’ and Stevie and I won’t let you out of bed until we’ve sucked ya dry.”

Despite being on the best birth-control available, you whimper and plead with your alphas, “Please, _please_ I wanna have pups. I wanna have your pups. Alpha, I’ll be so good. I’ll be a good omega, give you _so many-_ ”

You feel light-headed and start to drift off. The endorphins and the rush of knowing you’re being good for your alphas gets you heat high and you drift for a while, not fully letting go, still aware of Bucky once again jerking himself off right next to you, and Steve’s cock head brushing against your cervix. Bucky leans over and kisses you breathless before moving his mouth down your neck, speaking against your skin, “Why don’t you tell her Stevie? Tell her how much you wanna give her pups.”

Steve groans and starts thrusting erratically, “I’m gonna fuck ‘em right into you, baby. Promise, we’ll have a big family. You, me, n’ Buck. We’ll make sure that you’ve _always_ got a litter inside ‘a ya. We’d never leave ya empty. Always make sure that you’ve got one of us inside ‘a ya.”

Through the fog in your head you manage to nod erratically and whine for your alpha.

“Yeah baby, that’s it” Steve groans, “Is your alpha makin’ you feel real good, gettin’ you to that special place?”

Tears leak out of your eyes as you blindly reach out to grab Bucky’s hand and thrust your body to meet Steve’s each time your hips meet. 

Bucky grips onto your hand, and you screech as his metal fingers pinch at your clit before rubbing fast circles, and pinching again. 

“ _Al-alphaaa!”_ Your voice wavers as you cry out, your entire body quivering as your muscles tense up and suddenly the growing pressure at the base of your spine erupts. Your orgasm rushes from your body as slick squirts from your opening, Steve pulls out to look at you in utter disbelief as slick covers his thighs and the blankets underneath you all. 

Bucky stares at you with stars in his eyes, “Goddamn babygirl. Just full’a surprises aren’t ‘cha?” he moans reverently.

Steve gives you no mercy as he plunges back into your wet warmth and his knot immediately blows, his hips grinding and driving his cock that last little bit until his cockhead is pressed right up against your womb.

“Ain’t no way you’re not gonna be carryin’ our pups omega” Bucky rumbles.

You giggle on your endorphin high, “ _Uh huh”_.

Steve hisses as you clench down on him, before he groans and rolls you on top of him, his hands gently arranging your head to lay against his chest. “You’re flyin’ high, huh sweetheart?” he murmurs. 

You contently hum your agreement as you listen to his strong heartbeat and feel his chest taking deep, ragged breaths. 

The softest blanket you’ve ever felt is draped over your bodies as Bucky sits down next to you both, giving each of you gentle kisses.

Steve’s knot lasts longer than Bucky’s did, but it still feels too soon when his cock slips out of your opening, cum and slick leaking out too. 

The smell of the room would disgust anyone in a five-mile radius, but to you it smells like home. 

Bucky takes care of you both, bringing washcloths to wipe you down and feeding you chocolate covered strawberries and fancy truffles. 

Steve’s large hands rub up and down your back, “When’s the last time you got to float, babydoll?”

You sigh softly, shaking your head and making a vaguely negative sound.

Steve hums and kisses your forehead, “You just go and float then omega-mine, we’ll be here when you’re ready to come back.”

Everything else other than Steve’s heartbeat and Bucky’s gentle soothing fades away for the better part of the hour.

When you come to, you find yourself lying between Steve and Bucky, again. For so long you tried to make a space for yourself in the world, a place where you could just scrape by.

But here, between your alphas, is where you finally find yourself at peace with yourself and the world. Knowing that nothing can touch you in the safety of your nest and the bond with your alphas, you give yourself over to them completely and embrace your new life.

\-------------

Coming off of your heat cycle feels like you’re drowning a bit. Just thinking about going back to work, to your desk and on missions has your skin crawling like there’s ants all over you. There’s absolutely no way that things can go back to the way that they were, and you’re not sure how you feel about that. 

On one hand, you’ll always have someone to come home to after a job, but on the other you’ve been outed. By yourself. 

You and Bucky are laying on the bed and talking while Steve is out doing something healthy for his body like running.

“It’s not that I don’t want all of this...but nothing is going to be the same now,” you sigh, “Everything’s going to change.”

“Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to let you know that Coulson’s cleared us for a month of break. You for two months. Bar any world-ending situations. Steve’s still gonna have to do a public appearance or two, but we’re not going to the offices or flying halfway across the world unless we want to. He figured we could use some time, seeing as what we’ve all been through.”

You glare at him suspiciously, the turbulent feeling in your chest tells you that he’s lying at least a little bit. You narrow your eyes at him.

Bucky chuckles, “Okay, he might have suspended us for breaking major protocol, but it’s pretty much like a vacation.”

You fall backwards and pull a pillow over your face to hide your giant smile, but your happiness resonating across your bond gives you away despite the fake groan you make.

“We can do a lot of things in two months, sugar…” Bucky teasingly traces a metal finger across your collar bones.

“Yeah, like what Buck?”

What he whispers in your ear has you developing a full-body blush and you shudder in eager anticipation.

“When do you want to start on that list, alpha?” You tease.

He grins wildly at you, “Right now omega, not my fault Steve’s doing his own version of cardio.”

You laugh as Bucky sweeps you into his arms and brings you to the living room, the perfect spot for Steve to have a full view of you both when he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear people, I am so sorry that this last chapter has taken so long for me to be able to finish. I took killer online chemistry courses this summer, and then went back to campus during the whole COVID shabang (all negative tests on my part) but it's just been overwhelming. I hope you liked this chapter and it was a decent ending because this story holds a special place in my heart lol.  
> Please leave me comments! I am unashamed in that I love reading them and it always makes my day when someone has something nice or helpful to say!


End file.
